Une passion nommée désir
by Daki-L-N
Summary: Renesmée n'a jamais existée. Bella et Edward sont sur l'île, Jacob est l'Alpha d'une mini-meute. Mais un jour ce dernier tombe amoureux d'une façon totalement improbable. Mais lorsque se pose la question de l'imprégnation, que va devenir son couple?
1. Chapitre 1

_Voici ma deuxième fanfic, basée sur le couple Leah/Jacob, que j'affectionne énormément! Ca change du Bella/Edward =D. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Elle est écrite du point de vue de Jacob Black. Bonne lecture a tous!_

* * *

**UNE PASSION NOMMEE DESIR**

**SANS REPONSES**

Leah Clearwater était une jeune fille très spéciale : elle était un loup-garou. Plus exactement une louve-garou d'ailleurs, et la seule représentante de la gente féminine de son espèce jusqu'à ce jour. Elle était également un membre de la mini-meute dont j'étais l'Alpha, avec son frère Seth. Lui, l'opposé de sa sœur, était adorable, gentil, immature et était facile a vivre. Lui n'avait posé aucun problème.

Leah elle, était agressive, susceptible, insupportable, semblait n'aimer personne, se plaignait toujours de quelque chose… Penser ne serait-ce que la côtoyer m'écœurait d'avance, c'est pourquoi le jour où elle vint rejoindre son frère dans ma meute, cette idée me déplût tout de suite. Je l'acceptais pourtant a contrecœur, et refoulait mes envies d'indépendance et de liberté. J'étais fait pour être un Alpha, il me fallait une meute. Pourtant, je décidais tout de même de me limité a deux membres : Seth et Leah Clearwater.

« Jake! » entendis-je dans mon esprit.

Je stoppais ma course a travers les bois, mes pates s'enfonçant profondément dans la terre. Mes poils étaient encore hérissés par la course, et je secouais mon corps afin de faire tomber la poussière s'étant accroché a ses derniers.

« Qu'y a-t-il? » demandais-je mentalement, tous les sens aux aguets.

Nous pouvions communiqués par la pensée lorsque nous étions sous notre forme « animale », ce qui nous servait et nous desservait a la fois.

« Je ne suis pas bien sûr…. Des chasseurs je crois… Je sens des odeurs humaines et de la poudre… A l'Est je dirais. » répondit Seth Clearwater.

Si j'avais été sous ma forme humaine, j'aurai froncé les sourcils. Au lieu de cela, je redressait sur mes deux pates arrières et me mit debout. Dans cette position, je devais bien mesuré trois ou quatre mètres. Je humais l'air, et sentis effectivement plusieurs odeurs.

« Hum… tu as raison… ils sont trois hommes et une femme… Vers l'Est. C'est juste derrière moi. Je pense que c'est nous qu'ils traquent. » éludais-je.

Me tournant vers l'Est, je réfléchis a toute vitesse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?» s'inquiéta Seth.

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement. Cela faisait 2 bons mois que des gens de Forks et d'autres villes nous traquaient, et cela devenait de plus en plus dangereux de se déplacer sous notre forme de loup. Ca ne pouvait continuer ainsi.

« Jake! Ils sont a peine a 200 mètres de moi… » s'impatienta Seth.

J'optais pour la fuite.

« Va-t-en Seth, ils vont te repérer. » ordonnais-je.

Puis a mon tour je m'éloignais de l'Est en courant. Je prenais de plus en plus de vitesses, mes puissantes et épaisses pates foulant le sol avec agilité.

« Leah? » l'interpellais-je dans ma course vers la maison de cette dernière.

Pas de réponse. Etrange… Nous avions pourtant dit que nous allions patrouiller toute la soirée! Le soleil se couchait déjà. Surpris, j'atteignis la maison des Clearwater et me transforma en homme en même temps que Seth qui arrivait a toute vitesse a l'opposé. Nous montâmes dans sa chambre et enfilâmes un short et un jean, puis effaçâmes méticuleusement les traces menant a la demeure des Clearwater.

« Seth, tu sais où est ta sœur? Ca fait un moment qu'on a pas eut de ses nouvelles. » demandais-je au jeune loup-garou.

Ce dernier secoua la tête. Je me mordis la lèvre et tourna la tête vers l'Est. J'espérais qu'il ne lui était arrivé rien de grave. J'étais l'Alpha, il était de mon devoir de la protéger. Et puis… Leah avait changé. Elle était plus douce qu'avant, épanouie, heureuse… Entendre ses pensées étaient un plaisir : on y percevait qu'un sentiment de liberté et de bien-être, sûrement dû au fait qu'elle n'était plus obligé de vivre en entendant les pensées de Sam son ex et de son amour pour Emily, sa cousine, pour laquelle Sam l'avait quitté. Même physiquement elle avait changée. Elle était devenue beaucoup plus jolie qu'avant. Elle était même mignonne… même si son caractère ressortait dans certaines occasions. Lorsque que je me retournais vers Seth, je sus que ce dernier s'inquiétait tout autant que moi.

« Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre et maman ne sait pas où elle est » déclara-t-il, sa voix déraillant légèrement.

Soucieux, je fronçais les sourcils et réfléchit.

« On va attendre une heure. Une heure pas plus. Si elle n'est pas de retour d'ici là, nous sillonnerons toute la forêt jusqu'à ce que nous la trouverons. » dis-je d'un ton faussement assuré.

Seth hocha la tête.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Leah est une battante. Elle ne se serait pas faite avoir aussi facilement. Je suis certain qu'elle va bien. » le rassurais-je autant que pour me rassurer moi.

En vérité, je n'en était vraiment pas certain.

* * *

_Voilà je sais que c'est "agressif" comme entrée et que vous avez pas encore bien pu vous attacher a leur relation, même j'espère que cela vous donne envie de lire la suite! REVIEWS ;)._


	2. Chapitre 2

_Et voilà la suite! Je sais qu'elle est très courte, mais le chapitre suivant sera beaucoup plus long, ce qui compensera! Je vais également poster la suite dans la journée, pour me ratrapper. C'est comme un chapitre de transition, en fait. Bonne lecture =D! Merci pour vos reviews._

**CHAPITRE II**

**RECHERCHES**

Seth et moi avons cherché toute la nuit, du moins en restant a la limite de la prudence. Les chasseurs étaient encore dans les parages. Je ne comprenais pas : pourquoi s'acharnait-il autant? Nous n'avions bouffé personne. Les marques de nos énormes pattes les terrifiaient, et ce jeu de cache-cache ne m'amusait plus. Et si ils avaient réussi a capturer Leah? S'ils avaient découvert notre secret? Non, Leah ne l'aurait jamais permis. Elle avait ses défauts, mais la loyauté et l'esprit de la meute faisait parti de ses qualités. Si nous ne l'avions pas entendu, c'est qu'elle devait cette retransformé en humaine, ou bien qu'elle… soit morte.

Non, je ne voulais pas croire une chose pareille. 8 mois que je dirigeais cette mini-meute, que je la protégeais. Et j'allais continuer ainsi jusqu'à la fin, pour préserver le monde des Hommes des Sangsues, ainsi que les miens.

Arrivé au petit matin, je découvris le camp des chasseurs. Situé au cœur de la forêt, très loin de la ville, ils s'étaient réfugiés ici, leurs fusils de chasse a la main, ne s'accordant que de rares minutes de somnolence. Je n'avais pas pu m'approcher plus prêt, j'étais maintenant a 200 mètres.

« Seth! J'ai trouvé leur camp. »

Maintenant se posait a nous le dilemme : allons-nous attaquer et prendre le risque de tuer les chasseurs? Ou bien allons-nous attendre des nouvelles de Leah, en prenant le risque qu'il lui arrive malheur? Je comptais le nombre de chasseurs.

7 vies humaines contre une de loup, un loup cher a nos yeux.

« Jake! Nous ne sommes peut-être pas obligé de choisir… Je veux dire, on pourrait très bien mettre un plan sur place. »

Seth fit passer des scènes imaginées pour son idée de plan. Je fus très étonné de l'ingéniosité de ce dernier.

« Une diversion… Très bien. On se retrouve au grand rocher, a 500 mètres du camp, dans 2 min. » décidais-je.

Ce fut au bout de moins d'une minute que j'arriva, suivi de très près de Seth, qui arrivait du Sud. Nous ne tenions plus en place, excité comme jamais. Ou peut-être étais-ce de la peur.

« Alors, chef? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? » demanda Seth, ayant une confiance absolue en mon jugement.

Au début, je détestais qu'on m'appelle ainsi. Mais Seth était têtu quand il le voulait, désormais je laissais ce surnom a sa place.

« Je te propose… » commençais-je.

Nous discutâmes pendant prêt d'une heure, peaufinant certains détails du plan. Il était loin d'être parfait, les chances de réussite n'était pas totale, mais nous avions tout de même nos chances. Si Leah avait été capturé par les chasseurs, ce dont nous étions maintenant absolument certains, nous le saurions tout de suite et la délivrerons, en faisant couler le moins de sang possible. Si tout se passait bien, les chasseurs ne nous verraient même pas.

Quoiqu'il en soit, alors que nous nous mettions en route, une question subsistait encore : Leah était-elle encore en vie?

Cette question me taraudait l'esprit, me martelait le cœur, influençait de manière négative sur mon moral et sur ma confiance en moi.

Oui, est-elle encore en vie?

* * *

_Voilà comme je vous l'avais dit, c'est très court ^^. J'espère que ça vous a plût quand même... REVIEWS. La suite dans la journée!_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Finalement, j'ai décidé que pour améliorer le suspense et laisser quelques questions en suspens, j'allais couper ce chapitre en deux! Cela veux dire donc qu'il est moitié plus court que l'original... La petite sadique que je suis veux vous faire réfléchir a la suite! Bonne lecture, et merci pour vos reviews!_

**CHAPITRE III**

**OPERATION SAUVETAGE**

Leur nombre avait encore augmenté, comme s'ils savaient que nous étions dans les parages, et qu'ils pensaient pouvoir attraper toute une meute. Nous étions autour du camp. Seth a l'exact opposé de moi, s'il avait bien suivi notre plan. Je ressentais sa peur grâce a notre connexion mentale. Je ressentais même ses tremblements. Ce n'était pas vraiment la peur des chasseurs, nous étions deux loups-garous, nous pouvions les massacrer, mais la peur de ce qui aurait pu arriver a Leah. Je me trouvai a 10 mètres, caché derrière un énorme buisson. Mes yeux devaient brillés a la lueur du feu de camp des chasseurs, mais j'espérais qu'ils ne le remarqueraient pas.

« Je suis en place, Jake. »

« Moi aussi Seth. Vas-y »

Seth fit alors le tour du camp, d'un pas léger et silencieux. Nous pouvions être très discret lorsque l'on voulait, seule notre taille nous faisait défaut. Heureusement, dans la nuit, dissimulé parmi la densité de la forêt, il y avait peu de risques qu'on nous remarque. Soudain, il marcha sur une branche, qui émit un craquement sonore en se brisant en deux sous son poids.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était? » s'enquit un chasseur, se retournant automatiquement vers la direction de Seth.

Ce dernier était désormais invisible parmi les feuillages.

« Arrête de fumer n'importe quoi Peter, et remets-toi aux clopes » se moqua un des chasseurs, un grand aux yeux sombres, l'air farouche, une bouteille de whiskey a la main et une carabine dans l'autre.

Peter se tourna vers lui, sceptique.

« Mais je fume pas, John! Et d'ailleurs ce que j'ai entendu, je l'ai vraiment entendu. Vous croyez qu'ils sont dans les parages? » insista-t-il.

« Ta gueule Peter! Tu vois pas que tu vas nous fiche la trouille? Dit-lui toi, Jared! » dit la seule femme du groupe.

« J'approuve Jean. Tu deviens parano, vieux! » se manifesta le dénommé Jared.

Le « pauvre » homme se détourna.

J'analysais le camp :

Un feu de camp central, quelques tentes regroupés autour, moins d'une dizaine. D'après ce que j'avais vu, il y avait :

-Peter, un homme brun petit, trapu, avec une grosse barbe et pas très intelligent.

-John, un homme très grand, blond, yeux sombres, alcoolique et sûr de lui. Un dominant, c'était certain.

-Jean, une femme de taille moyenne, rousse, yeux verts, ridés.

-Jared, le plus jeune de la bande, plus petit que Jean mais aussi roux qu'elle.

Le reste des chasseurs dormaient, ils me paraissaient tous inoffensifs. Finalement, cette opération avait de grandes chances de réussir. Confiant, je lançais ma queue au dessus du buisson. Seth compris le message, et il continua sa ronde.

Au bout d'une heure, comme je l'avais prédit, les derniers levés avaient eut la main lourde sur la bouteille et parlait très bruyamment, ne tenant plus debout. Sauf un : le dénommé John, celui aux yeux rusés. C'était le chef, le plus dangereux. Je me méfiais de lui.

Lorsque je réalisais qu'il ne dormirait jamais, il était a peu près 3h30 du matin. Le soleil devant se lever vers 7h, cela nous laissait encore une marge de temps.

J'envoyais un ordre mental a Seth, et ce dernier s'immobilisa.

Il marcha une très grosse branche, qui s'écrasa littéralement sous lui, émettant une série de crack retentissant.

John leva les yeux. Ils pétillaient, et il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, regardant partout autour de lui. S'emparant d'un caillou, il le lança dans la direction d'où venait le bruit droit sur Seth. Ce dernier l'esquiva aisément mais ne put retenir un grognement.

Tout se passa très vite. Satisfait, John accourut vers les chasseurs et leur cria des ordres. Ces derniers se levèrent et je compris qu'ils ne dormaient pas réellement. Heureusement, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose.

Tous les chasseurs accoururent vers Seth, tandis que je disais a ce dernier quelques mots de courage, avant de redevenir un homme et d'enjamber, vêtu d'un simple jogging que j'avais emporté et calé dans mes pattes, les buissons.

Seth devait s'être enfui, tous les chasseurs a sa poursuite. Les Hommes étaient si naïf… Je me dirigeai vers les tentes et les retournaient toutes. Aucune trace de Leah Clearwater.

« Me serais-je trompé? » me demandais-je a haute voix.

Mais un hurlement strident retenti, me coupant a mes réflexions.

Un hurlement humain.

« Seth! » m'exclamais-je.

Mais avant que j'ai pu faire le moindre pas, on m'assena un coup juste a la base de la nuque. J'avais beau être beaucoup plus résistant qu'un humain, ce coup qu'un chasseur rester en retrait m'asséna m'assomma littéralement.

« Pas si idiot que ça, les Hommes… »

Heureusement, ils nous avaient trouvé sous forme humaine, car Seth devait se transformer juste pendant la course. Son hurlement humain m'avait donc rassuré. Notre identité était protégée.

Un seul mot me vint a l'esprit avant l'évanouissement : « Parfait ».

Ce furent mes dernières pensées. Puis plus rien. Le noir.

* * *

_Voilà pour cette suite! Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Trouvez-vous la réaction de Jake intéressante? La réponse... ce soir ou plus probablement demain ^^. REVIEWS. _


	4. Chapitre 4

_Voilà la suite! Elle est plus longue que le reste, mais j'espère que l'écriture ne sera pas trop lourde, et que ça restera compréhensible! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**CHAPITRE IV**

**PRIS AU PIEGE**

Lorsque que je me réveillais, je ne me trouvait pas dans un endroit familier. Tout d'abord, tout était très flou, comme… irréel. Je n'avais pas mal a la base de la nuque. J'étais plus résistant que les humains, presque indestructible, même si ce coup m'avait assommé une ou deux heures. Moins que cela d'ailleurs, car le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé, vu qu'il n'y avait pas de lumière là où j'étais.

Ma vue se précisa, les contours devinrent plus nets, et je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas dans la forêt. Il s'agissait d'une pièce, sombre, le plafond tout en bois. Je me figeais. Il me semblait avoir entendu un craquement au font de la pièce. Tendu, je serrai les poings, près a en asséner un au premier chasseur qui s'approcherait de moi. Mes yeux s'habituèrent a l'obscurité, je pouvais alors distinguer les borts du vieux matelas sur lequel je me trouvais, ainsi que la grande armoire située juste en face de moi. Un deuxième craquement retentit, puis une série. Le son se rapprochant, j'attendais que la silhouette sombre apparue quelques secondes plus tôt arrive a ma portée, et lui administrait un coup léger dans le nez, juste assez pour le casser. Au lieu de cela, je me rendis compte que sous ma force, aucun os nasal ne s'était brisé. Stupéfait, je lançais mon deuxième point beaucoup plus fort, droit dans le ventre. Mon poing rencontra des abdos qui le stoppèrent automatiquement. Des mains agrippèrent mes bras.

« Putain Jake, qu'est-ce que tu fous! » s'exclama une voix familière.

« Seth! Excuse-moi, j'ai cru que… que tu étais un chasseur » marmonnais-je.

La silhouette avança encore, et je pu effectivement distingué les traits de Seth Clearwater. Rassuré, je me posais néanmoins beaucoup de questions.

« Le plan a marché? Où sommes-nous? » demandais-je.

« Nous sommes dans une cabane, a environs 1km de leur camp. Le soleil n'est pas encore levé. Ils m'ont attrapés, m'ont attaché et m'ont emmené ici, puis toi a ton tour. Heureusement j'avais ma forme humaine, et toi aussi. Notre identité est protégée. »

Ca, je le savais déjà.

« Ils nous ont emprisonnés tous les deux dans la même pièce? » m'étonnais-je.

« Oui, je les ai entendu parler, tout à l'heure. Je suis resté conscient tout le long. Ils disaient vouloir nous interroger lorsque que tu seras réveillé. »

J'avais déjà réfléchit au bobard que j'allais raconté, mais il ne tenait pas bien la route. Je me redressais difficilement et m'élança d'un pas maladroit jusqu'à la porte.

Je tournais délicatement la poignée, mais apparemment, nous étions enfermés a double tour. Je n'insistais pas, je ne voulais pas que les gardes, s'il y en avait, sache que j'étais réveillé. Mais un éclair traversa mon esprit.

« Seth, Il y a d'autres pièces de ce genre, ici? »

« Non. Il y a une pièce principale, aussi pourrie qu'ici, qui leur sert surement de repère. »

Je me retournai vers le font de la pièce. Nous ne voyons pas assez bien. Se transformer pour mieux voir aurait été trop dangereux.

« Leah? Tu es là? » demandais-je, certain de la réponse.

Aucune réponse. Pourtant, je savais qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans cette pièce.

« Seth, fouille la pièce avec moi. »

Je pris le coté gauche, lui le coté droit. Nous butâmes régulièrement contre des meubles, faisant en sorte de faire le moins de bruit possible. La pièce avait beau être petite, lorsque l'on ne voit pas grand-chose, ça reste difficile.

Lorsque soudain, je marcha sur quelque chose qui ne ressemblait pas a un meuble. Un gémissement retentit, tandis que je sursautais.

« Leah??? » m'exclamais-je.

« Ote tes pattes de ma jambe. » répondit une voix familière féminine.

Jamais je n'avais été aussi heureux d'entendre la voix de Leah Clearwater. Je m'écartais de ce qui était sa jambe, et tendit mon bras jusqu'à elle. Je touchais d'abord ce qui semblait être sa cuisse, puis son ventre, et enfin son menton et ses lèvres. Son jappement irrité me fit retiré ma main, mais elle l'attrapa d'abord et je l'aidai a se relevé. Sa main n'était pas douce, contrairement au reste, mais rappeuse, comme irritée. Elle semblait avoir mal, a chaque pas elle soufflait, gémissait alors que je la faisais marcher. Je la pris par la taille afin de l'aider a regagner un des deux lits de la pièce. Elle dégagea automatiquement ma main et, se retrouvant sans soutient, faillit tomber. Je la rattrapai de nouveau par la taille, et cette fois-ci ne protesta pas. Était-elle blessée? Cela m'étonnait. Leah était une rageuse, elle combattait vraiment bien, avait bien faillit me massacrer a certains de nos entrainements, mais sa résistance était un peu moins importante que la mienne.

« Que s'est-il passé? » demandais-je.

Elle s'assit sur le lit de Seth, ce dernier nous ayant rejoint. Je sentais son soulagement, ce sentiment imprégnait toute la pièce. Je ne pouvais distingué sa silhouette, pourtant je savais que Leah n'allait pas bien.

« Je faisais ma ronde, quand je les ai entendu. Le problème, c'est qu'ils étaient déjà trop près, et que je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir. Je me suis automatiquement transformée en humaine. Alors que je m'éloignais, avec mes vêtements déchiquetés, ils m'ont vu. Ils se sont mis a me pourchassé, et je les ai laissé me trouver, comme si de rien était. Ils m'ont demandé ce que je faisais là. J'ai dit que je me baladais. Mais ils ne m'ont pas cru, et on commencé a me dire qu'ils suivaient la trace de loups très dangereux, très gros, et que trainer dans les parages étaient interdits. Ils ont crut que j'étais une sorte de sauvage qui restait avec les loups. Je ne les ai pas démentis, pour les éloigner le plus possible de la vérité. Je pensais qu'ils allaient me relâcher, ces cinglés, mais ils ont estimés que si j'étais réellement en lien avec les loups, ils ne devaient pas me laisser seule dans la nature avec eux. Alors ils m'ont embarqués, m'ont drogués, d'où ma faiblesse actuelle. Ensuite, ils m'ont collés ici, et ont laisser trois types a l'entrée de la pièce. Ils me droguent régulièrement, de fait que je n'ai pas eu la force de chercher un moyen de sortir. Et là, le lendemain, aujourd'hui, vous arrivez. Que s'est- Il passé pour vous? » répondit-elle d'une traite.

Je réfléchis d'abord a tout ce qu'elle avait dit d'abord. Mis a part peut-être un choc émotionnel, elle n'était pas blessée, juste droguée. Ensuite, se serait surement facile de sortir de ce cabanon, car Seth et moi n'étions pas encore drogué. Il ne s'attendait pas a ce qu'on se réveille si tôt, puisqu'un humain aurait été K.O une bonne matinée. La situation était donc a notre avantage, comme je l'avais prédit. Nous devrions nous sortir facilement de ce problème, et plus tard nous en rirons surement. Mais là, il s'agissait de sortir d'ici, sans se transformer. Le problème qui resterait néanmoins sera de trouver une solution quand a tout ses chasseurs qui nous traquent et nous mettent dans ce genre de situation plutôt désagréable. Je me tournai vers Leah et lui résumait notre plan.

« Ingénieux. Mais il ne fallait pas paniqué a ce point. Je suis plus forte que n'importe lequel de vous deux, je vous rappelle! » répliqua-t-elle sèchement, irritée par notre peur de sa mort.

« Un simple merci aurait suffit tu sais… » répliquais-je, exaspéré.

Si je n'avais pas été son alpha, je jure que je l'aurai laissée sur place. Ne pouvant pas m'autoriser ce genre d'action, je me concentrait sur la suite du plan.

« Nous devrions pouvoir détournée l'attention des gardes, de les assommer et de sortir tout simplement par la porte d'entrée, le plus discrètement possible, en espérant qu'ils nous ont sous-estimé et qu'ils n'ont pas placés d'autres chasseurs dans la cabane et aux alentours. Après quoi, on se transforme et on détale direct. »

« Mais Jake, si jamais ils se souviennent de nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fera? » s'enquit Seth.

« Ils ne sont pas d'ici, tu as entendu leur accent? Ils sont étrangers, je pense qu'ils ne sont venu que pour cette histoire de loups. Depuis quelques mois, les chasseurs se succèdent, se découragent, prennent peur… Nous n'aurons qu'à attendre, et s'ils insistent, nous leur feront peur. » le rassurais-je.

Alors que nous nous mettions d'accord sur le plan, des bruits de pas arrivèrent près de nous, et la porte s'ouvrit soudain. La lumière d'une lampe torche pénétra soudainement dans la pièce, et nous éblouit violement. Le garde grogna un ordre a un autre, et ils se retrouvèrent a trois devant la porte.

« Euh, Jake? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Question diversion, c'est raté… » chuchota Leah.

Aïe, je n'avais pas prévu qu'ils arrivent si vite. Nous avions dû faire plus de bruit que prévu.

« On improvise » déclarais-je, espérant ne pas devoir trop les violenter.

* * *

_Voilà j'espère vraiment que ça n'aura pas été trop désagréable a lire, et que ça aura été compréhensible! Dites-moi tout! _

**REVIEWS**


	5. Chapitre 5

_Chapitre ré-édité pour incohérence quant a ma nouvelle histoire, rien de bien grave, juste une phrase! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**CHAPITRE V**

**ECART DE CONDUITE**

Il se passa alors trois choses simultanément : mon premier réflexe fut de m'élancer vers le garde de gauche et de l'assommer d'un coup sec porté sur le crâne. Celui de Seth fut de faire la même chose au garde de droite, et celui de Leah de foncer hors de la pièce et de repérer les autres chasseurs. Elle se jeta sur le premier tandis que Seth et moi assommèrent le deuxième, avant de s'occuper de la troisième. 5 chasseurs postés dans la pièce, alors que nous étions supposé être soit inconscient soit drogué? Ils prenaient beaucoup de précautions, ceux-là… Un peu trop a mon sens. Mais je devenais peut-être parano, avec toutes ces stratégies.

Nous sortîmes de la cabane prudemment, après avoir rassemblé les 5 corps assommés dans la mini-pièce où nous étions séquestrés, et regardèrent autour de nous. Ce n'était pas le moment de se transformer et de se faire découvrir par un chasseur caché. Une fois sûr que nous étions seuls, nous nous éloignâmes discrètement et nous transformâmes a cent mètres du camp et de la cabane.

« Tu crois que tu peux te transformer? » demandais-je à Leah.

« Je crois oui… L'effet de la dernière injection de la drogue est passé. » répondit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait assuré.

« Jake, ne tardons pas. Imagine qu'ils soient dans les parages. » me pressa Seth.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes trop rapide. Allons-y! » ordonnais-je.

Seth et moi nous élançâmes vers le Sud, suivi de près par Leah.

« Espérons qu'ils ne songeront pas a nous retrouver » pensa-t-elle.

Nous entendîmes sa pensée mais ne répondîmes pas. Oh oui je l'espérais, de tout cœur même. Pourquoi se prendrait-il la tête avec trois adolescents? Après tout, certains pensaient peut-être que nous étions des « enfants sauvages », les autres nous prenaient pour trois adolescents qui trainaient dans les parages au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Nous rejoignîmes alors la maison de Sue Clearwater. Cette dernière s'était élancée vers sa fille et l'étreignit fortement. Ses yeux étaient rougis, sa mine bouffie, et d'énormes crevasses creusaient le dessous de ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas dû dormir de la nuit.

« Où étais-tu passé? J'ai eu si peur… » s'exclama-t-elle.

Nous lui avions juste dit que nous ne savions pas où elle était, nous n'avions rien dit d'autre, par peur de l'inquiéter.

« Euh… J'étais partie voir quelqu'un, j'aurai dû prévenir » dit Leah simplement, détournant le regard.

La jeune fille se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa mère. Cette dernière n'en fut pas vexée, elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de comportement chez sa fille.

« Oui effectivement, tu aurais dû. Vous voulez manger quelque chose? » nous demanda-t-elle.

Je refusa, même si mon ventre criait famine, j'avais besoin de me ressourcer afin d'analyser les derniers évènements, et surtout d'aller vérifier que les chasseurs étrangers ne soient pas a notre poursuite. Sue s'éloigna vers la cuisine, n'insistant pas plus.

« Jake? Tu ne rentre pas avec nous? » s'étonna Seth, visiblement déçu.

« Non, je dois vérifier certaines choses. Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure, ok? » répondis-je, perdu dans mes pensées.

Seth s'éloigna, et je restai plusieurs minutes, les yeux dans le vide, a réfléchir aux derniers évènements.

« Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe, Jake? »

Si Leah n'avait pas parler, je n'aurai pas remarquer sa présence. Elle n'était pas repartit avec Seth et était rester a mes cotés, et je ne m'en étais pas aperçu. J'en fus si surpris que je sursauta.

« Oh, on dirait que le loup a peur de quelque chose » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Non non… Désolé je réfléchissais. Tu ne rentres pas manger un morceau et te reposer? Tu en as bien besoin… » m'étonnais-je.

Et elle en avait en effet bien besoin. Ses cheveux étaient tout décoiffé, le reste de ses vêtements sales et tachés, ses yeux étaient cernés, et elle était très pâle. Une nuit qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier, malgré ses dires.

« Pas tout de suite… Je tenais a te… a te remercier. Avant que tu ne retournes vaquer a tes occupations. » dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait neutre mais hésitant.

Cette deuxième phrase me cloua net au sol. Leah? Etais-ce vraiment elle? La Leah insupportable venait de me remercier?

« Et bien… euh… merci Leah, mais c'était normal, tu es comme mon second dans la meute, il était de mon devoir d'Alpha de venir te chercher. » dis-je d'un ton mal assuré, encore sous le choc.

Pourtant au font de moi je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas dans ma phrase. Je trouvais bien vite ce que c'était : Je n'étais pas seulement retournée la chercher pour accomplir mon devoir d'Alpha, mais aussi parce que je m'étais inquiété pour elle. S'il était arrivé quelque chose a Leah Clearwater, je m'en serais voulu a jamais. En y réfléchissant de plus près, elle m'aurait drôlement manqué, elle et ses jolis yeux marrons, elle et ses petites piques…

« Ah d'accord » répondit-elle d'un ton déçu.

Pourquoi était-elle déçue? A quoi s'attendait-elle?

« Euh… tu sais je suis heureux que tu sois… en vie. » osais-je.

« Ouais moi aussi. Et c'est grâce a toi. »

Leah me fixa soudain, plongeant ses beaux yeux marrons dans les miens. J'en fus tout retourné et lorsqu'elle me lança un grand sourire reconnaissant, je crus tombé sur le sol. Tout son visage s'était illuminé, et pour la première fois je la voyais différemment. Je voyais Leah Clearwater autrement que Leah l'Insupportable, Leah la mal-aimé. Je la voyais belle, joyeuse, drôle, intelligente… Tout cela grâce a son sourire et a ses yeux pétillants de malice. C'était donc ça, l'ancienne Leah, la Leah de Sam, celle que tout le monde regrette. Je baissais légèrement les yeux et rougit soudain. Le reste des vêtements de Leah ne laissait plus grand-chose a l'imagination. Pour la première fois, je la reluquai. Seuls ses parties intimes, ses fesses et ses seins étaient parfaitement caché. Le reste était disloquer en plusieurs lambeaux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se trouvait dans cette tenue en ma présence, mais je n'en était pas choqué d'habitude. Je ne l'avais jamais regardé, cela ne m'avait jamais intéressé, et c'est d'ailleurs en le sachant que cela ne la gênait plus. Mais maintenant je compris qu'elle spectacle j'avais raté. Son corps était tout simplement… sublime. Jamais je ne me suis surpris a penser cela d'elle. La jeune fille sentit la force de mon regard et rougit a son tour, se cachant soudain presque entièrement dans ses vêtements. Quel idiot je fais! Je lui rendit soudain son sourire, mon cœur battant a toute vitesse. Heureusement qu'elle ne voyait pas mes pensées! Elle se poserait des questions. Ridicule! Je ne pouvais tomber amoureux de Leah. Impossible.

« Je vais y aller maintenant. » dis-je soudain, sans savoir pourquoi.

Et la l'ancienne Leah, la belle et joyeuse jeune fille, disparut soudain, laissant place a une jeune fille a la beauté autant triste que son expression et son font.

« C'est ça, va! » cracha-t-elle, se détournant de moi.

Et elle s'élança d'un pas vif vers la maison. J'en restais sous le choc. Toutes les filles étaient vraiment comme ça? Aussi… lunatique. Ou bien n'avais-je rien compris. Mon cœur sembla plus lourd d'un coup, comme… comme si des remords m'abritaient a présent. C'est donc le cœur gros sans raison qui me semblait valable que je m'éloignais de la maison des Clearwater.

* * *

Aloooors? REVIEWS =D


	6. Chapitre 6

_Salut a tous! Pour des raisons "techniques" (que ça fais pro xD) je poste le chapitre 6 (court) simultanément avec le chapitre 7, les deux assemblés faisant un même chapitre normalement. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et vous remercie de suivre ma fiction!_

**

* * *

**

CHAPITRE VI

**PROPOSITION INATENDUE **

J'étais parti avec hâte. Pourquoi étais-je parti? Pourquoi ais-je fui devant elle? Je ne pouvais me l'expliquer. J'ai paniqué, et je suis parti, lâchement. Ce simple échange de regard était pour moi le geste le plus intime que j'ai jamais eut avec Leah. C'était simplement beau, doux, enivrant. Au lieu de rester, j'avais disparut, cela n'a pas semblé lui plaire d'ailleurs. Plongé dans mes pensées, je pris sans m'en rendre compte la direction de la forêt. Ce n'est qu'en retrouvant le grand rocher où Seth et moi avions conçut notre plan que je compris la proximité du camp des chasseurs. M'approchant doucement, je découvris avec étonnement qu'ils avaient déjà tous pliés bagage. Je passais une bonne heure, sous ma forme de loup, a sillonner la forêt, a la recherche des chasseurs. Aucune trace, ils avaient tous disparus sans exception. Seuls les restes d'un feu de camp demeuraient tas de cendres éparpillées. Soulagé, je repartis en informer Seth et Leah.

Arriver devant chez eux aux environs de 8h, ils sortirent d'eux-mêmes de la maison.

« Ils sont partis. » murmurais-je.

« Partis? Tous? » s'étonna Seth.

J'hochai lentement la tête. Seth poussa un cri de triomphe, levant le point en l'air et s'éloigna en sautillant jusqu'à sa maison. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je me retrouvai seul avec Leah. Elle semblait avoir déjà récupéré. Elle portait une robe blanche simple a fine bretelle lui arrivant au dessus du genou contrastant avec sa peau mâte de nature. Ses cheveux, propres et brillants, cascadaient maintenant sur ses épaules, encadrant a merveille ses yeux marrons. Je la trouvai magnifique.

« Ca te va vraiment bien » murmurais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

« Pardon? » me demanda-t-elle, haussant un sourcil.

Je ne pouvais dire si elle n'avait pas réellement entendu ou non, mais je me repris très vite, sachant très bien que je le regretterai.

« Je te demandait si tu allais bien » répétais-je d'une voix plus forte.

« Ah!! Oh euh… oui très bien merci. T'avais pas des trucs a faire toi? » répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire a ce ton agressif exagéré, ce qui l'énerva encore plus. J'avais le don de l'agacer.

« Et bien… peut-être que tu pourrais les faire avec moi. » répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend? Faire ce genre de proposition a Leah Clearwater!

« Ca dépend ce que tu vas faire. » répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Même si son ton ne laissait rien paraître, je jurerai que ses yeux pétillaient. Ou bien étais-ce mon imagination, ou bien ma proposition exposée « accidentellement » lui plaisait.

« Je ne sais pas encore… Ca te dit d'aller manger une glace? » lançais-je sans réfléchir.

Quel imbécile! Leah manger une glace sur la plage moi? Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'arrivait.

« D'accord, si tu me la paye bien sûr. » lança-t-elle, un sourire au lèvre.

Pardon?

« Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attend? » s'impatienta-t-elle.

« Rien, allons-y » répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

_Alors???? Même si je suppose (et espère) qu'il vous tarde de changer de page et de lire la suite, laissez toujours une review ici =D. Bisous!_


	7. Chapitre 7

Voilà la suite! Un peu plus longue. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!!!

_**

* * *

**_

_**CHAPITRE VII**_

_**PELLE OU RATEAU?**_

Ma parole! Je la draguai! Pourtant, ce n'était pas une découverte désagréable, loin de là… Je tendis mon bras vers elle, a la manière caricaturé d'un gentleman, et elle le prit avec un sourire moqueur, et adopta le maintien de ces femmes d'autrefois. Je vois déjà les rumeurs à la Push « Jacob Black drague Leah Clearwater et aime ça ». Leah, j'adorai ce prénom.

« Leah… » dis-je sans m'en rendre compte, avec un long soupir.

« Oui? » répondit-elle, haussant un sourcil.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais prononcé son prénom a voix haute. Voilà que je ne contrôlait même plus mes paroles!

« Oh euh non rien. Ca te dit ici? » me rattrapais-je précipitamment.

Je désignais un petit glacier, sur le bord de la plage. Nous avions vraiment marché longtemps. C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite au coté de cette fille…

« C'est parfait ! » s'exclama-t-elle, satisfaite.

Nous nous installâmes à une petite table en retrait. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas grand monde, c'est la principale raison a mon choix. Non pas que j'avais honte d'être avec Leah, loin de là.

« Que désirez-vous? » demanda une serveuse après nous avoir donner la carte.

« Une de vos excellentes banana split s'il vous plaît. » répondit Leah avec un sourire étincelant.

J'eus l'impression d'avoir une centaine d'étoiles dans les yeux en l'observant. Elle était si belle…

« Pour moi ce sera une dame blanche s'il vous plaît » commandais-je avec un sourire poli.

Leah était sûrement déjà venu ici. Je reconnaissais cette douleur qu'apparaissait dans ses yeux lorsque nous étions dans les endroits familiers qu'elle avait fréquenté lorsqu'elle était avec Sam, et sa connaissance en leur banana split le prouvait. La serveuse s'éloigna, non sans contempler avec des yeux ronds ma musculature dépassant de mon T-shirt bleu.

« Tu l'as trouve belle? » me demanda soudain Leah, me fixant intensément.

« Par… pardon? » bégayais-je, pris au dépourvu.

« La serveuse! Tu l'as trouve belle oui ou non? » s'agaça-t-elle.

Incrédule, je clignais d'abord des yeux et m'intéressait a la serveuse. Blonde, yeux verts, elle portait un jean très serré avec des talons aiguilles d'une hauteur vertigineuse. La mini-tunique lui servant d'uniforme la moulait grâce a des petites pinces accessoires qu'elle avait dû rajouter elle-même, et ne cachait rien de son décolleté. Je me retournai vers la belle jeune fille devant moi.

« Hum… Trop plate. Pas de poitrine, pas de fesses, jambes comme des baguettes… Une fille sans forme, ce n'est pas joli. Quant a son visage, son nez est trop pointu, sa mâchoire trop carrée. Sa façon de s'habiller ne lui va pas du tout. » énumérais-je, me mettant dans la position du penseur, l'air songeur.

Ca ne manqua pas, Leah éclata de rire et rougit. Elle avait dû se rendre compte que je venais de décrire l'exacte opposé d'elle : Leah était brune, pas très grande, ayant une poitrine assez généreuse pour plaire et assez ferme pour ne pas tomber. Son dos cambré faisait ressortir ses fesses, leur donnant une jolie forme, et ses mollets étaient un peu plus rond que ceux de la serveuse.

« Tu n'as regardé que ses défauts. » remarqua-t-elle, sourire aux lèvres.

C'est parce que j'ai la réincarnation de la perfection divine sous mes yeux… Comme j'avais envie de lui dire! Allez dit-le, en espérant qu'elle ne le prendra pas trop mal…

Je commençais a ouvrir la bouche lorsque la serveuse réapparut, notre commande en main.

« Voilà pour la dame blanche… » me dit-elle tout en me servant, se penchant au maximum, me laissant une vue sur son décolleté.

Je détournai les yeux, indifférent, et fixait Leah, qui tapait du pied et des doigts sur la table, agacée. Vexée de mon indifférence, la serveuse se contenta de « balancer » la glace de Leah et de partir vers le comptoir en ondulant des hanches.

« T'es agacée, non? » demandais-je à Leah avec un sourire moqueur.

« Agacée? Non. Je suis exaspérée! » s'exclama-t-elle fortement, assez pour que la serveuse l'entende.

Cette dernière se retourna et lui lança un regard mauvais. Ma parole! Leah serait-elle jalouse? Cette idée me fit partir dans un rire joyeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? » me demanda-t-elle, toujours énervée, sourcils froncés.

« Tu sais que tu es mignonne, énervée? » lançais-je soudain, en attaquant ma glace.

C'était sorti tout seul. Je m'en rendis compte lorsque Leah sursauta. Je levai les yeux vers elle et aperçut son regard horrifié.

« Jake! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là? » me demanda-t-elle, angoissée.

« Euh… on mange une glace? » répondis-je, sceptique.

« Mais non, idiot! Serions-nous… entrain de flirter? »

« Et bien… je pense que oui. »

La belle jeune fille me lança un regard paniqué.

« Non non non! On ne peut pas faire ça! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Pourquoi? » m'étonnais-je soudain.

Leah se leva soudain, attirant l'attention des deux autres tables prises, ainsi que de la jeune serveuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais??? » m'exclamais-je, me levant a mon tour.

« Désolée Jake, je ne peux… je ne peux pas… »

Elle attrapa son sac, jeta quelques billets sur la table.

« C'est pour moi. » me dit-elle.

Alors, elle s'éloigna en courant du glacier, me laissant debout comme un idiot. Les yeux comme des soucoupes, je me rassis.

« Tout va bien, jeune homme? » demanda la serveuse.

J'hochai la tête, les yeux fixés devant moi. Ma relation avec Leah pouvait évoluer ne n'importe quelle façon, j'étais sûre d'une chose a présent :

Je tenais a cette fille et elle serait mienne.

* * *

_Alors? Pelle ou rateau xD? Laissez une review positive ou négative, comme vous le voulez, mais laissez une trace sur votre passage, que je sache si je dois continuer ou non =). Bisous!_


	8. Chapitre 8

_Voilà pour cette suite! Elle est un peu plus longue, et j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira, car je l'ai pas mal travaillée ^^. En tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir a la faire, j'espère que vous aurez beaucoup de plaisir a la lire. Merci pour vos reviews, en tout cas, ça m'encourage vraiment a continuer a vous faire rêver! =)_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE VIII**

**DETERMINATION**

Je rentrai chez moi bredouille. Je n'étais rester que quelques minutes dans le glacier après le départ de Leah. La serveuse était arrivée « en renfort » pour me réconforter, et je l'avais gentiment repoussé. Elle ne m'intéressait pas. Plus aucune autre ne m'intéresserait. La seule femme digne d'intérêt était ma Leah, même si c'était la dernière a laquelle j'aurai pu penser.

A peine ouvrais-je la porte que le téléphone sonna. Je fonçais dessus, espérant de toutes mes forces que c'était Leah, qu'elle s'excusait de sa conduite idiote, qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle avait dit et qu'elle avait apprécié ce temps passé avec moi. Au lieu de ça, je vis un numéro masqué. Intrigué, je décrochais, prudent.

« Demeure Black, Jacob a l'appareil. » dis-je d'un ton méfiant.

-Jake! Ca faisait un bail dis donc… s'exclama une voix familière.

-Oh, salut Quil.

-T'as l'air drôlement content de me parler toi, après des mois de silence!

-Désolé, je viens de rentrer après une nuit mouvementé, je suis éreinté…

-Ah. Patrouille? Nous aussi on veille au grain. Enfin, de notre coté. »

Les deux meutes s'évitaient particulièrement depuis que j'avais former la mienne, et nous ne nous fréquentions jamais. D'où ma suspicion face a ce coup de fil de mon ancien ami Quil.

« Ouais on veille aussi. Ya de plus en plus de chasseurs dans les parages, faut faire gaffe. Répondis-je après quelques secondes de réflexion.

-Ah ouais? Tu surveilles hein?

-Oui.

-Hum… Et ça t'arrives souvent de surveiller au glacier? »

Là je compris la raison de cet appel. Quelqu'un avait dû nous voir Leah et moi, et s'était empressé de lancer une rumeur. Or une rumeur sur moi et Leah était la première chose qui ferait fuir cette dernière (si ce n'était pas déjà fait) et la dernière chose que je voulais.

« Peut-être. Répondis-je, ne laissant rien paraître de mon inquiétude.

-C'est pas peut-être, c'est sûr! T'étais en bonne compagnie dit-moi…

-C'est pour ça que t'appelles, Quil?

-Hum… Cette serveuse était vraiment canon! »

Quoi? La serveuse? Ma parole ils étaient encore plus débile que je pensais. Ils n'ont pas compris que je flirtai avec Leah ce jour là, ils étaient persuadés que j'allais céder aux avances de la serveuse. J'en fus incroyablement soulagé.

« Ouais elle était vraiment très jolie. Mais prise. Mentis-je.

-Quoi? Pourtant elle te dévorait des yeux!

-Faut croire que non. Sinon?

-Ah oui j'oubliai. Sam veut organiser une rencontre, entre nos deux meutes. »

Je me figeait. Je n'avais pas reparler a Sam depuis ces 8 derniers mois. Nos relations étaient… correctes désormais, mais sans plus.

« Ah oui? Quand ça? Demandais-je, de plus en plus sceptique.

-A la prochaine pleine lune. Déclara Quil imitant de manière caricaturale le ton solennel.

-Hum… Puis-je savoir pourquoi ce n'est pas Sam qui m'appelle en personne?

-Il ne veut pas te parler avant ce soir là. »

Et ce soir là, c'était dans deux semaines. J'avais le temps de m'y préparer. En attendant, j'avais d'autres préoccupations.

« Bon très bien, nous serons là. Je vais te laisser, Quil.

-Ok Jake. A la prochaine, vieux! »

Je raccrochai sans plus de cérémonie. A peine m'étais-je dirigé vers ma chambre que je repensais de nouveau a elle. Je me dirigeai péniblement vers la douche, j'étais totalement épuisé, et la pris très rapidement. Une fois fait, j'enfilai vite un caleçon et me jetai sur mon lit. Ce dernier supportait mal mes assauts depuis que j'étais devenu un loup et que j'avais pris presque 20 kilos de muscle en plus.

A peine avais-je attrapé mon oreiller que mes paupières lourdes se fermèrent d'elle-même, m'entrainant au pays des rêves.

_Elle était là, allongée sur le ventre, étendue sur le sable fin de la plage de la Réserve, la Push. Ses cheveux bruns étaient décoiffés de manière sauvage et ondulé naturellement par la légère humidité. Elle ne portait qu'un maillot de bain deux pièces multicolores, les couleurs vives et claires contrastant avec sa peau bronzée. Un grand soleil (qui me rappelait qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve) faisait brillée sa peau douce et satinée, couleur miel. Je me rapprochais presque sans m'en rendre compte, hypnotisé par sa beauté. Je n'étais qu'à quelques mètres lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers moi. Ses yeux marrons clairs s'éclaircirent soudain, et je fus exagérément heureux de voir qu'ils pétillaient pour moi. Un sourire épanoui fendit ses lèvres pleines et bien dessinées, dévoilant une rangée de dents parfaites et blanches, contrastant avec sa couleur de peau. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il n'y avait vraiment que dans un rêve que Leah pourrait faire un tel sourire._

« Jacob? »

_Sa voix me transportait. Je fermais les yeux pour mieux apprécier son timbre de voix, son se mélangeant parfaitement avec le bruit des vagues frappant la surface de la mer, et le bruit des oiseaux. Mais j'abandonnais cette douce mélodie pour et rouvrit les yeux pour me concentrer sur elle. Je la dévorai des yeux, je voulais tellement qu'elle soit mienne._

_Leah se redressa, s'assit sur ses genoux et passa ses mains dans le sable, dessinant des motifs que je ne savais identifié._

« Jacob! »

_Sa voix se faisait plus pressante, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je m'agenouillai devant elle. Elle leva les yeux vers moi, nous étions face a face, je n'avais qu'à m'avancer d'une dizaine de centimètres pour toucher ses lèvres. Ses lèvres si tentantes… Je m'avançai doucement. Leah ferma les yeux, et je les fermai a mon tour. Même s'il s'agissait d'un rêve, je voulais en profiter comme jamais. C'était bien le premier rêve que je faisais d'elle, et il était le plus net que j'ai jamais fait. Je progressai lentement, calmant mon envie de l'attraper et de l'embrasser a pleine bouche, et lorsque je sentis son nez contre le mien, ma respiration se fit plus rauque, la sienne plus haletante. Après avoir jouer quelques secondes avec son nez, je penchai la tête et j'effleurai tout juste ses lèvres au goût encore salé de la mer._

« Jake!!! »

Cette fois-ci je me réveillait en sursaut, me retournai violemment et tombait du lit, mon dos heurtant violemment le sol. J'aurai juré avoir entendu la voix de Leah!

« Nom d'un chien, qu'est-ce que t'as le sommeil lourd mon vieux! »

Je sursautai et allumait ma lampe de chevet. Leah se trouvait bien ici, assise en tailleur sur mon lit, se tenant les pieds avec ses mains. C'était donc elle que j'entendais depuis le début. Le début? Je réalisais alors que Leah était là depuis que je rêvais d'elle. Je priais pour ne pas avoir murmuré quelque chose d'embarrassant.

« Désolé, mais j'ai pas l'habitude qu'on entre dans ma chambre au beau milieu de la nuit. » répliquais-je, encore sous le choc.

Un sourire étirait les lèvres de Leah, un sourire moqueur. Je mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'elle regardait de cette manière. Je baissais les yeux. Mon dieu, j'étais en caleçon! Paniqué, je tirai la couette de toutes mes forces vers moi. Mais Leah se jeta dessus avant moi, et tira également. J'eus un mal de chien a me cacher, et cette dernière éclatait de rire, ne me lâchant pas des yeux.

« Leah, ça te dirait pas de regarder ailleurs, s'il te plaît? »

J'étais rouge de honte. Je m'étais attendu a ce qu'elle rougisse également, comme font la plupart des filles découvrant par hasard un garçon en caleçon au beau milieu de la nuit, mais elle n'en fit rien. Au lieu de ça, ses yeux pétillaient et elle riait encore. Je ne devais pas être le premier qu'elle voyait en caleçon, mais elle détourna néanmoins les yeux. Je me détendis.

« T'inquiète pas, Jake. De toute façon, je préfère les boxers. »

Et elle éclata de rire, se repassant sûrement la scène dans sa tête. Je rougis de nouveau.

« Arrête de rougir, Black. Je vais finir par mourir de rire. »

Nouvel éclat de rire. C'est pas vrai! Cette fille d'habitude si angoissée et si froide rigolait comme jamais le lendemain. Amusé, je me jetai sur le lit, oubliait ma pudeur et l'empoigna par le bras. Leah tourna ses yeux vers moi, se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi. » dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant, mais qui trahissait sa retenue.

« Je pense pouvoir te faire changer d'avis. » dis-je d'un ton bien plus convainquant.

Je lui attrapai l'autre bras, et la poussa hors du lit de toutes mes forces. Prise par surprise par ma rapidité, elle tomba sur la couette, qui étouffa le bruit de sa chute. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, comme choquée, alors que j'éclatai de rire. Mais alors que je baissais ma garde pour me moquer d'elle ouvertement, elle se jeta sur moi et me fit renverser a califourchon sur le dos. Encore hilare, je m'empressai d'entourer ses poignets avec mes mains. Elle se dégagea avec une rapidité incroyable et plaqua mes deux bras au dessus de ma tête contre mon oreiller. Nous lutâmes alors pendant de nombreuses minutes, faisant grincer le pauvre lit qui arrivait en fin de vie, sans que l'un puisse prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Elle était moins forte que moi, mais plus rapide. C'est transpirant et hilare que nous enterrâmes la hache de guerre. Nous restions dans la même position, qui, je le savait très bien, était équivoque, en vu de ma petite tenue.

Bizarrement, je n'en ressentait aucune gêne, bien au contraire. Etre vulnérable sous Leah me procurait une joie infinie.

« Pourquoi tu étais venue, au juste? » demandais-je, plaçant mes deux mains derrière ma tête.

« Hum… Je ne sais plus. Parce que j'avais envie de te voir. » répondit-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

Je ne comprendrai décidément jamais les filles. Elles veulent qu'on fasse le premier pas, elles ne veulent pas qu'on prenne d'initiatives. Elles veulent qu'on les charment, elles n'aiment plus les dragueurs. Elles veulent qu'on les sortent, elles s'en vont en nous laissant tout seuls. Et après elles débarquent chez vous pour vous dire que vous leur manquez.

« Tiens donc… » m'étonnais-je.

D'une main, j'écartais une mèche de cheveux plaqué sur son front. Elle était un peu décoiffée, ses joues étaient rougis par la fatigue, elle haletait encore un peu et sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Alors je m'aperçu qu'elle ne portait qu'un short en jean et un débardeur bleu.

« Aurais-tu changé d'avis? » demandais-je prudemment, en laissant ma main derrière sa nuque.

Leah se raidit d'un coup. Je ne bougeai pas, retenant presque ma respiration.

« A propos de quoi? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Je ricanai.

« De notre flirt. » dis-je d'un ton neutre.

Elle devint songeuse, se redressa et ses deux mains se retirèrent de mon torse. Je m'énervait. Ca n'allait pas recommencer!

« Tu comptes encore partir? Parce que si c'est le cas, crois-moi, ce sera la dernière fois. » dis-je d'un ton sec.

Une ombre passa dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Je n'aurai su dire s'il s'agissait de la colère ou de la tristesse.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Jake? Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis si réticente a l'idée de fréquenter un autre homme? »

Je me figeai, surpris.

« C'est donc ça? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi? Tu as peur que je te fasse la même chose que Sam?

-Comprends-moi Jake. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que tu n'es pas a l'abri d'une imprégnation. Admettons que je sois très attirée par toi. Que tu me plaises beaucoup. Que je finisse par tomber amoureuse de toi. Et que tu t'imprègnes. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir devenir? Je ne supporterai pas un deuxième abandon. »

Je ne sus que répondre sur le coup. C'était évident, je regrettais mon ton sec, je comprenais sa souffrance maintenant, ainsi que sa réticence. Mais que dire après ça? Je ne pouvais lui promettre de ne pas m'imprégner, le choix ne m'appartenait pas.

Leah ne s'en alla pas. Elle resta là, assise sur moi, pendant de longues minutes. Finalement, je risquai une main sur son visage, et caressait sa joue avec délicatesse. Alors je sentis ses larmes couler, son corps trembler légèrement. Je me redressai quelque peu, lui prit son visage dans mes deux mains et l'attira entièrement contre moi. Elle s'allongea sur moi, et je déposai un baiser sur son front. Nul besoin de paroles, ce simple geste la réconfortait déjà.

Il ne se passa rien d'autre cette nuit là. Je ne savais pas où nous en étions, connaissant Leah elle pourrait faire marche arrière dès le lendemain. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que nous n'avions jamais été aussi bien que dans les bras l'un de l'autre, c'était certain, et sentir sa peau douce contre la mienne était le meilleur remède que j'avais jamais connu. Quoique cela puisse prendre comme temps, je savais que Leah et moi étions fait pour être ensemble. Ca n'allait pas être facile de la convaincre entièrement, mais je savais que je réussirai a la faire craquer, car nous ressentions la même chose l'un pour l'autre. Elle s'endormit dans mes bras et je la rejoignait peu de temps après.

* * *

_Alors??? Donnez-moi votre avis =). Qu'en pensez-vous? Que va-t-il se passer maintenant =)? REVIEEEWS =D._

_A bientôt!_


	9. Chapitre 9

_Désolée pour cette longue absence =D, mais je suis en vacances alors je n'ai pas trop cher_ché _a venir poster, je suis désolée! Mais je ne vous ai pas oublié, alors voilà pour la suite! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira =)._

* * *

**CHAPITRE IX**

**QUESTIONS**

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin avec difficulté, Leah dormait encore. Les yeux fermés, la respiration régulière, je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi sereine. Un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres, et j'observais son beau visage et me délectait de sa beauté. J'aurais pu la regarder dormir des heures durant, tant sa beauté me divertissait. J'étais allongé sur le coté gauche, coté mur, et j'enlaçais Leah qui se trouvait dos a moi. J'étais encore en caleçon, et elle en short, mais nous n'avions plus aucune pudeur. Notre étreinte avait été encore plus intime que ce simple fait, tant elle était lourde de sens. Une chose était sûre, j'aimais Leah. Une autre l'était également, si elle ne m'aimait pas, je lui plaisait beaucoup. Mais une autre ne l'était pas, et il restait une question a élucider : Quand allais-je m'imprégner?

Car l'imprégnation semblait toucher tous les loups sans exceptions, dont moi. Je savais que mon tour arriverait, mais je ne voulais pas renoncer a mon amour pour Leah. La jeune fille était beaucoup trop importante a mes yeux pour que je ne puisse penser ne serait-ce qu'à m'éloigner d'elle. J'avais l'impression que chaque seconde où je n'étais pas avec elle était un arrêt dans le temps. Lorsqu'elle s'éloignait, mon cœur partait avec elle. Mais lorsqu'elle était là, dans mes bras, sereine, je me sentais l'homme le plus chanceux et le plus heureux du monde. Entier.

Je levai une main et retirai les mèches rebelles qui barraient le visage de Leah. Cette dernière remua a mon contact, et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Huuuum… Encore un peu de temps maman… C'est pas encore l'heure… » gémit-elle.

Quoi? Elle me prenait pour sa mère? Amusé, je ricanais. Elle ouvrit soudain les yeux, les referma immédiatement, puis les rouvrit plus lentement. Mes volets étaient légèrement entrouverts, et très peu de lumière y filtrait.

« Leah… » murmurais-je d'une voix douce en retirant avec tendresse les mèches qui cachaient son si beau visage.

Celle-ci tourna les yeux vers moi et sembla réaliser où est-ce qu'elle était.

« Jake… » murmura-t-elle en retour, d'une voix si tendre que je cru fondre sur place.

Ses beaux yeux marrons pétillaient, empreins d'une joie qui me combla, surtout parce que je sentais que sa bonne humeur venait du fait de m'avoir vu.

« J'aime me réveiller a tes cotés. » lâchais-je soudain.

Son sourire m'acheva, son expression illumina tout mes sens. Elle était Leah Clearwater, l'élu de mon cœur, la femme de ma vie, mais je n'arrivais pas a le lui dire.

« Je n'aurai qu'à revenir plus souvent. Je finirai par y prendre goût dis donc… » plaisanta-t-elle.

Je l'étreignis et enfouis mon visage dans son cou. Une demi-heure après, je me leva et enfila un jogging usé, tandis qu'elle aplatissait ses cheveux sur sa tête, se regardant avec une grimace dans le miroir. Moi je la trouvai magnifique comme ça.

« Je vais rentrer. Seth et ma mère ne savent pas que je suis ici, ils me croient dans ma chambre. Je vais la réintégrer avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de mon absence, me dit-elle.

-Tu ne veux vraiment rien manger? Demandais-je, déçu.

-Désolée Jake, il faut vraiment que je rentre. Et puis, je ne suis pas encore prête a partager un petit déjeuner avec toi.» répondit-elle avec un pâle sourire et un clin d'œil.

J'hochais la tête et la regardait tandis qu'elle enjambait discrètement ma fenêtre et s'éloignait jusqu'au bois. Je l'observais jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparut de mon champ de vision, poussais un long soupir et descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner. J'y trouva mon père entrain de dévorer de délicieuses tartines au miel. J'en salivais d'avance. Ce dernier me vit et me regarda avec effroi, avant de se jeter sur le pot et de le garder près de son cœur, l'air possessif.

« Papa! Ca va? » le saluais-je d'un ton joyeux, attrapant une chaise au passage.

Les coudes sur la table, je jetais un regard très attentionné allant du pot de miel a lui. Ce dernier soupira, se fit une dernière tartine et me tendit le pot avec regret. Je me retenais de rire.

« Tu es debout bien tôt aujourd'hui mon garçon. Moi qui pensait pouvoir profiter des vacances pour manger a ma guise, je m'étais trompé… » remarqua-t-il plus sur le ton de la plaisanterie que sur celui du reproche.

Je regardais l'heure et écarquillait les yeux : 7h30. Jamais je ne m'étais réveillé aussi tôt pendant les vacances depuis l'âge de 6 ans. Décidément, Leah chamboulait tout de mon quotidien, et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

« En effet, je me suis couché tôt hier. » mentis-je.

Mon père me lança son regard autoritaire qui voulait dire « on me la fait pas a moi ».

« J'ai vu la petite Clearwater sortir par ta fenêtre ce matin. » déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Je soupirais : je ne pouvais vraiment rien cacher a mon père.

« Si tu pouvais t'abstenir de commentaires, ça m'aiderait beaucoup papa.

-Oh fils ne t'inquiète pas, tu fais ce que tu veux de ton cœur, et il appartient a toi seul de l'offrir a qui tu souhaites. Seulement… Cette Leah, que j'apprécie beaucoup, est un peu… comment dire… Spéciale?

-Mais non, elle est juste un peu lunatique, avec un sale caractère.

-C'est bien ce que je te dis. Méfie-toi de tes sentiments, car ils induisent souvent en erreur. Hum… il faudra que nous parlions également de tes… envies physiques mon garçon. »

Je me raidis, ne bougeant plus. Ces derniers mois j'avais réussi a éviter les conversations dites « essentielles » sur ma sexualité naissante, mais apparemment, l'évènement de cette nuit l'avait incontestablement provoquée.

« Papa! Il ne s'est rien passé, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux que l'on parle de ce genre de… enfin choses quoi! M'exclamais-je en rougissant.

-Je t'assure que ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi, mais il faudra bien que l'on en parle! C'est important de discuter de ces « choses » entre père et fils, surtout a ton âge… »

Je ne répondis pas, je n'écoutais que d'une oreille. Je pensais déjà a elle, au plaisir que j'aurai a la revoir tout à l'heure. J'engloutis une dizaine de tartines au miel, vidait le pot, et débarrassait avant de retourner prendre une bonne douche. Propre, j'enfilais un boxer cette fois-ci selon sa préférence et un jogging propre très élastique et m'élançait dans la forêt. Je me mis a courir, après m'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages, et m'élançais à une vitesse incroyable, accélérant a chaque seconde. Je sentais le vent contre mon visage et mon torse nu. Je sentis mes forces se décuplé, m'élançais en l'air et explosa en plein vol. Lorsque je toucha le sol, c'était mes lourdes pattes qui le foulait, et je secouais ma crinière en me délectant de la puissance de mes jambes. Je me retenais de hurler, prenant le moins de risques possible, surtout en ce moment, avec toutes ces chasses.

« Jake! Tu es là! » cria une voix dans mon esprit.

Ah ce Seth! Il manifestait un tel enthousiasme lorsque j'apparaissais sous forme de loup que s'en était parfois embarrassant.

« Oui je suis là. Où es-tu? » répondis-je d'un ton distrait.

Je me concentrai sur sa position pendant qu'il me la communiquait, m'acharnant a ne pas penser a elle.

Nous nous rejoignîmes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui? me demanda-t-il.

- Comme d'habitude, une patrouille habituelle, en attendant que ta sœur nous rejoigne. Répondis-je d'un ton détaché, me concentrant sur les arbres.

-Elle ne devrait pas tarder. Je crois qu'elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule, pour réfléchir je crois. Elle s'est levée drôlement tôt ce matin.

-Bizarre en effet. »

Nous patrouillâmes une petite heure, je m'ennuyais a mourir, rien de bien intéressant. Evidemment aucun vampires, de toute façon Bella et Edward n'avait toujours pas réapparut, après presque un an d'absence. Enfin, mademoiselle Clearwater se décida enfin a apparaître. Elle était encore sous forme humaine, vêtue d'un jean et d'un débardeur vert. Elle s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres de nous, l'air sérieuse, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, tapant du pied.

Nous nous approchâmes d'elle, attendîmes qu'elle se transforme. Elle n'en fit rien, soupira et resta dans sa position.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? » demandais-je à Seth.

Seth ne répondit pas, vrillant Leah d'un regard interrogateur. Cette dernière me regarda, son regard soudainement adoucit. Ne pas penser à elle, ne pas penser à elle…

« Jacob, je crois que je vais devoir te parler. » dit-elle d'un ton énervé.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ce regard si doux et ce ton si agressif. J'hochais la tête, m'éloigna de Seth.

« Continue de patrouiller, je vais discuter avec ta sœur. » lui ordonnais-je.

Je m'éloignais derrière un arbre, me retransformait, enfilait le jogging et rejoignit Leah a quelques mètres de là. Dès que Seth fut éloigné, son regard se fit plus tendre.

« Désolée de t'avoir un peu agressé, mais je ne veux pas que Seth se doute de quelque chose…. Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Se doute de quoi? M'intriguais-je en arquant un sourcil. »

D'accord, je savais de quoi elle parlait. Mine de rien, je voulais qu'elle le dise, je voulais qu'elle accepte cette idée pleinement. Je ne m'attendais pas à la suite…

« Qu'il se doute de ça! » répondit-elle vivement.

En deux enjambées elle se retrouva dans mes bras et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était un baiser très doux, très lent, elle effleurait juste mes lèvres. Notre premier baiser. Elle recula de quelques centimètres, vrilla ses yeux dans les miens, me rendant fou. Ma respiration était haletante, je sentais son souffle chaud contre mes lèvres encore entrouvertes, alors que son nez effleurait encore le mien, en de douces papouilles. Je pris son visage dans mes mains, et l'embrassais a nouveau. Je fermais les yeux, je sentais Leah frissonner. Notre baiser se fit plus pressant, nos bouches s'ouvrirent, nos langues entamèrent une belle danse, de plus en plus puissante. La tête me tournait, je ne pensais a plus rien d'autre qu'elle, et ma main se glissa dans son cou, en une longue caresse. Elle frémit, m'enlaça, et lorsque nous dûmes nous séparer pour respirer, elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou en soupirant.

« A une condition. » déclara-t-elle.

Je caressais ses cheveux, j'avais la tête qui tournait et des étoiles dans les yeux, comme sonné.

« Laquelle? Demandais-je, curieux.

-Que tu promettes de ne jamais me faire de mal. »

* * *

_Alors? Des réactions? Dites-moi tout! A suivre, quelques chapitres et BAM... =S. REVIEWS =D_


	10. Chapitre 10

**Et voilà la suite! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pas très longue, mais bon. Bonne lecture ;D!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE X**

**LA PROMESSE**

Je ne bougeais plus. Il m'était impossible de penser que je pourrai lui faire du mal. Elle était trop importante pour moi. Mais une réalité apparut à mes yeux : je serai obligé de lui faire du mal. J'allais m'imprégner un jour, je le savais. Et ce jour-là, sa douleur sera insupportable. Abandonnée deux fois, de suite qui plus est, pour la même raison. Imaginer son regard a nouveau vide me rendait malade. Mais j'étais un lâche. Oui un lâche. Je ne voulais pas renoncer à elle. Non, je ne pouvais m'imaginer non plus lui avouer la douleur que je lui causerait plus tard, c'était impossible. Je voulais être avec elle, je voulais l'embrasser encore, je voulais passé ma vie avec elle. J'avais aimé Bella. Pourtant, cela va faire des semaines que je n'ai pas pensé à elle. Leah m'a littéralement envoutée. Je ne me suis jamais autant détesté qu'aujourd'hui. Obligé de lui mentir pour mon propre bonheur. Quel égoïste!

« Oui. Répondis-je simplement, blessé au plus profond de moi.

-Non Jake. Je veux que tu me le dise, entièrement. Me demanda-t-elle d'un ton presque suppliant.

- Je te promets de ne jamais te faire de mal… » dis-je finalement après une longue inspiration d'un ton des plus convaincants.

Elle enfouit son visage dans mon torse, ce geste m'acheva littéralement. Mon cœur se brisa en mille morceaux, j'inspirai une nouvelle fois, afin d'évacuer ma culpabilité. Pourtant, elle m'habitait encore. Elle leva la tête, me caressa les cheveux, scruta mon visage, avec son index parcourut chaque trait, s'attardant sur mes lèvres, avant de me donner un baiser tendre. Mon sentiment de mal-être se cacha au font de moi, je me concentrais sur elle, sur l'instant présent. Dès qu'elle recula, il refit surface. Je savais qu'il ne disparaîtrait jamais totalement. J'étais un lâche : je savais que j'allais la faire souffrir, mais pour mon bonheur personnel je lui faisait vivre ses illusions. Je voulais lui offrir mon cœur, mais ma condition de loup-garou ne me le permettrait pas assez longtemps pour ne pas faillir à ma promesse.

« Tu veux qu'on aille rejoindre Seth pour reprendre la patrouille? » me demanda Leah, me tirant de mes sombres pensées.

Seth! Je l'avais complètement oublié le morveux. Je réfléchis.

« Non, nous n'avons qu'à lui dire de rentrer, il n'y a plus de vampires ces temps-ci, alors quel intérêt. La meute de Sam veille au grain, reposons-nous sur eux cette fois-ci. De plus, Sam m'a convoqué a une de leur réunion. Répondis-je.

-Quoi? Tu ne m'en a pas parlé?

-C'était hier soir, désolé j'ai dû oublié.

-Oublié? Répéta-t-elle sèchement.

-Oui oublié. C'est ta beauté qui m'a dérangé les idées, chérie. Répondis-je avec un sourire charmeur. »

Leah s'adoucit légèrement, sourit également. Son tempérament de feu se calmait dorénavant, mais referait sûrement surface plus tard. Nous cherchâmes Seth, ce dernier finit par donner signe de vie, se retransforma en humain.

« Seth, je pense que tu peux rentrer maintenant. Il n'y a plus grand-chose a faire, ces temps-ci, lui dis-je.

-Hum Jake a ce propos… Je voulais t'en parler hier, mais je ne l'ai dit a personne. Mais je pense que tu devrais savoir que… enfin tu te rappelle de… euh… bredouilla-t-il, tête baisser, se balançant d'un pied a l'autre.

-C'est bon Seth, crache le morceau.

-Et bien… Tu te rappelle de Bella et Edward? »

Quelle question! J'avais été amoureux de Bella, cette dernière c'était « enfuie » en lune de miel avec son buveur de sang, et n'avait pas réapparut depuis. Je faisais tout pour penser qu'elle allait très bien, qu'il n'était arrivé rien de grave. Ma pire peur, en dehors de la savoir morte, tuée par cette saleté de vampire, était qu'elle soit devenu un des leurs.

« Oui et bien Seth, qui a-t-il?

-Ils sont de retour, Jake, je pensais que tu voulais le savoir ».

J'avais longtemps espéré leur retour, mais aujourd'hui, vraiment pas. Je ne savais pas quelle serait ma réaction si Bella était devenue un des leurs. Je risquais un regard vers Leah. Cette dernière s'était raidit.

« Ok, Seth. Merci. Salut. » répondis-je sèchement.

Ce dernier murmura une excuse et s'échappa très vite vers la forêt, en direction de sa maison. Je me tournai vers Leah. Cette dernière ne me regardait même pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demandais-je gentiment.

-Ce qu'il y a? Ton grand amour est de retour, et tu me demande ce qu'il y a?

-Mon grand amour c'est toi, Leah.

-Foutaises!

-Mais c'est sincère! Bella n'est plus rien pour moi…

-Cause toujours!

-Leah…

-Laisse-moi! S'exclama-t-elle en s'éloignant ».

Oh non, ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Bella et ses buveurs de sang m'avait causé suffisamment d'ennuis, il était hors de questions que ça se reproduise! Je lui courait après.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer? Comment te convaincre que tu es la femme de ma vie?

-La femme de ta vie sera celle de ton imprégnation. Dois-je te rappeler également qu'il y a un an c'était Bella la femme de ta vie? Des paroles en l'air tout ça!

-Dit-moi! Comment faire pour te convaincre?

-Tu ne peux pas, Jacob! Tu ne pourras jamais… »

Elle s'éloigna. Je la laissai partir, et restait dans la forêt. Je m'assis par terre, finit par m'allonger sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête, et observait le ciel, jusqu'à ce qu'il se couche. Mon ventre gargouillait violemment, mais je ne l'écoutait pas. Je ne pensais a rien, sauf a elle. Son image restait dans ma tête, et je ne cessais de la contempler durant de longues heures. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Elle souffrirai moins. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre, quitte a souffrir pour elle. Il y eut un bruissement, alors qu'un ciel rose et orange apparaissait. Je me retournai méfiant. Le bruit se rapprochait. Je fronçais les sourcils, et aperçut la silhouette tant désirée derrière moi. Toutes mes idées s'effondrèrent.

« Jake, je suis désolée… murmura Leah ».

Je tendis les bras vers elle, elle se jeta dedans, et je la couvrit de baisers.

« Je crois que… je crois que je t'aime. » susurra-t-elle à mon oreille.

Je déposais un baiser sur son front, sur son œil, sur son nez, sur sa joue, sur son menton, dans son cou, et remontait jusqu'à ses lèvres, auxquelles j'offris un baiser passionné.

« Je t'ai apporté a manger. » sourit-elle.

Mon estomac se mit a hurler lorsqu'elle sortit de sa veste d'énormes sandwich au beurre de cacahuète.

« J'avais que ça, désolée… »

Je l'embrassais avec ardeur, la remercia et engloutit trois des quatre sandwichs et lui offrit la moitié du dernier. Elle mordilla quelque peu et s'arrêta. Nous nous allongeâmes sur le sol et contemplâmes la nuit, heureux et ensemble.

* * *

**Alors? Qu'en avez-vous penser? Bientôt le grand retour des vampires. REVIEWS =D**


	11. Chapitre 11

************

********

********

Et voilà pour la suite!!! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE XI**

**LE RETOUR**

Un bruissement et je me réveillais en sursaut. Nous nous étions réellement endormi ici? Au beau milieu de la forêt? Il faisait bien nuit, je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, car Leah dormait paisiblement, sa tête posée sur mon torse. Je lui caressai les cheveux, pensif, lorsqu'un deuxième bruissement m'alerta. Je me redressai, essayant de ne pas réveiller Leah, en vain. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux, les cligna, et me regarda, sceptique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » me demanda-t-elle.

Je portais mon index sur mes lèvres, et elle se tut. Je me levai discrètement, redressait la tête, fermait les yeux et écoutait. Pendant près de cinq minutes, il n'y eut aucun bruit. J'attendis quelque peu, et un troisième bruissement retentit. Il venait de derrière moi, je me retournai et m'élançait dans la forêt. La chose qui était là s'en allait elle aussi, je l'entendait au bruit des pas. Des pas? Cette chose avait forme humaine. J'humais l'air. Mes narines frémirent de dégout. Mon cerveau s'alarma : des vampires. Je me transformais à une vitesse surprenante, suivit de Leah.

« Jake! Par là-bas! » me dit-elle mentalement.

Elle avait raison, le buveur de sang avait changé de direction. Leah, plus rapide, s'élança avant moi. Mes muscles étaient gonflés a bloc, je courrais à une vitesse que les yeux des humains ne pouvaient presque pas détecté. Le vampire était fait face à deux loups tels que nous. Leah fonçait droit sur lui, je déviais ma route, accélérait de toutes mes forces afin de contourner le vampire et de l'attaquer a revers. Je me plaça a coté de lui, a environs 50 mètres, et l'attaqua par le coté. Face a mon ordre direct, Leah accéléra et l'attaqua par le dos. Nous sautâmes sur ce dernier, et le plaquâmes au sol.

« C'est bon Jake, on le neutralise. » dit ma belle louve.

Mais le vampire fut plus rapide, nous repoussa et se redressa à une vitesse surprenante. Il ne tenta même pas de s'enfuir, il resta là, en retrait. Je me déplaçait afin de mieux voir son visage caché par l'obscurité.

Je me figeait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, buveur de sang, pensais-je.

-Je retourne chez moi, Jacob. » répondit cette voix familière.

Je haïssais ce ténor, cette voix mélodieuse qui me donne la nausée. Son odeur me répugne, son apparence me donne des boutons. J'ai des remontées dans la gorge, je grogne.

« Tu veux avoir des nouvelles de Bella, Jacob? » demanda Edward Cullen.

Je détestais entendre mon prénom dans sa bouche. Je ne voulais pour rien au monde céder, je ne voulais plus entendre parler d'eux.

« Pourquoi tu nous observais? » crachais-je dans ma tête.

Il lut dans mon esprit, secoua la tête.

« Je ne vous observais pas. Je venais d'arriver, je m'apprêtais a partir. Je voulais te parler, alors j'ai fait craquer les feuilles sous moi, afin que tu me suives. » répondit-il.

Je secouais ma crinière en grognant. Je voulais tellement savoir… Ne pas céder, ne pas céder. Pense à Leah, pense à Leah… Cette dernière n'avait pas parler, elle restait en retrait, montrait les dents, dans une position d'attaque.

« Quand tu seras prêt, passe dans la maison des Cullen. Ils t'indiqueront l'endroit où nous vivons désormais. Me dit-il d'un ton neutre. »

Je ne répondis que par un hochement de tête, et le vampire s'en alla. Je le laissait partir sans plus de commentaires. J'entendis Leah s'éloigner, puis un crack sonore retentissant. Je me retournai. Elle était cachée derrière un buisson, apparemment nue. Nous n'avions pas prévu d'affaires de rechange. Je m'éloignai derrière un autre buisson et redevenait humain a mon tour.

« Euh… Leah? On est tout nu. » dis-je en grimaçant.

Cette dernière éclata de rire, me laissant sceptique.

« Tu as un excellent sens de déduction très cher! » expliqua-t-elle, hilare.

Je souriais a mon tour. Qu'elle était belle en souriant ainsi! Je divaguais, mais revenait à la réalité alors qu'elle contournait le buisson, apparaissant comme une divinité en tenue d'Eve. D'emblée je me retournais, rouge de honte, embarrassé.

« Non Jacob, ça ne sert a rien de te détourner. » susurra-t-elle.

J'écarquillais les yeux, dos à elle, je en comprenais pas pourquoi elle me disait ça.

« Pourquoi ça te dérange tant? » continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Le craquement des feuilles sous ses pas m'indiquaient qu'elle se rapprochait de moi. Haletant, je ne bougeais plus.

« Regarde-moi, Jake ».

Je ne me retournais pas.

« Si tu ne me regarde pas, au moins, répond-moi. »

Je me raclais la gorge et sentit ses lèvres sur mon dos. Elle me donna un baiser très doux sur la colonne vertébrale. Je frissonnais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » murmurais-je d'une voix rauque.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle plaça ses deux mains au creux de mes reins et couvrit ma colonne vertébrale de baisers, déclenchant mes frissons.

« Ca se voit pas? Ou plutôt, ça se sent pas? » susurra-t-elle a nouveau d'une voix plus que sensuelle.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ce comportement. C'était plutôt rapide. Pas pour me déplaire, oh non, j'aimais Leah et je la désirait tout autant, mais par respect pour elle, ça me dérangeait.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on va un peu vite? Remarquais-je d'une voix un peu hésitante ».

Elle s'arrêta net, recula. Je me retournai cette fois-ci. Je ne voulais fixer que ses yeux, mais ma condition d'homme m'incita a fixer une demi seconde sa magnifique poitrine mise a nue devant moi.

« Vu la destination de ton regard, je ne pense pas non. » rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

J'avançais d'un pas, ne supportant pas d'être loin d'elle, mais elle recula de deux pas. Je ne comprendrai décidemment jamais cette fille.

« Pourquoi tu recules a présent? » demandais-je, décontenancé.

Leah me jaugea d'un regard acide.

« Est-ce que je te répugne, Jake? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton agressif.

Je me figeai.

« Oh non, Leah, je t'ai offensé?

-Disons que ce n'est pas tous les jours que je me met nue devant un homme, alors lorsque l'homme en question refuse mes avances, j'en conclu qu'il n'a pas envie de moi. »

J'écarquillais les yeux, avançait d'un pas, et accélérais tandis qu'elle reculait. Je la pris dans mes bras. Sa poitrine écrasée contre mon torse électrisa tout mon corps.

« Je t'aime Leah. Et je te désire bien plus que tu ne le pense.

-Tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer.

-C'est juste que j'ai trop de respect pour toi, c'est trop tôt. »

Je me doutait qu'elle avait déjà dû avoir des relations sexuelles avec Sam, mais je me refusait a y penser, tant la jalousie me rendait fou. La vérité c'est que je ne me sentais pas prêt a perdre mon dépucelage dans la forêt, maintenant. Bizarre me direz vous de la part d'un homme. Mais c'est comme ça. J'aimais trop cette fille.

« Si c'est ton choix. » dit-elle.

Je l'embrassais dans les cheveux, sur le front, descendit le long de sa joue, jusqu'à son menton, puis sa gorge. Elle frissonnait a son tour, passait sa main dans mes cheveux. Je remontait jusqu'à ses lèvres et lui offrait un baiser passionné.

« Si tu veux me rendre folle Jake et me frustrer, tu as gagné. Gémit-elle.

-Te rendre folle?

-Toi aussi tu es fou d'ailleurs…

-Que… quoi? »

Et là je m'aperçut avec horreur que j'étais effectivement en… comment dire… condition. Ma virilité réveillé reposait tranquillement sur sa cuisse, j'étais très gêné.

Je reculais, mais Leah resserra notre étreinte.

« Hey! Reste là… murmura-t-elle sensuellement, sa main se baladant sur mon torse.

-Leah, non. Dis-je d'un ton autoritaire, mais mon sourire en coin trahit mon envie ».

Elle en profita et crocheta ses bras autour de mon cou. Elle força l'entrée de ma bouche avec sa langue, je ne résistait pas longtemps, en proie a une soif qu'elle seule pouvait étancher.

« A ce rythme là, tu vas céder très vite… sourit-elle.

-C'est pour ça qu'on doit rentrer. Répondis-je en riant. »

Elle fit une mine boudeuse, adorablement mignonne, et recula. Elle contempla avec un sourire mon torse.

« Tu veux bien que l'on rentre, plutôt que de mater mon magnifique corps d'athlète ?

-Je ne matais pas, j'observais ce qui m'appartient.

-Ce qui t'appartient?

-Parfaitement. »

Je l'embrassais, et nous nous transformâmes afin de se rendre chez moi. Une fois devant la fenêtre, je vérifiais que mon père dormait avant de me retransformer en humain. S'il me voyait, nu avec Leah, passant par la fenêtre, plus questions d'éviter les discussions sur ma vie sexuelle commençante. Une fois fait, nous nous transformâmes en humain et enjambâmes la fenêtre. Je me dirigeais jusqu'à mon tiroir et fouillait a la recherche de vêtement. Je sortis un boxer (c'est ce qu'elle préfère) et un grand T-shirt pour elle. Nous nous couchâmes afin de profiter des dernières heures de sommeil qu'il nous restait, enlacés.

« J'ai rien en dessous, Jake… » commença-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Je plaçais mon index sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer de se taire, tentant de toutes mes forces d'oublier sa tenue, et m'endormit contre elle.

* * *

Alors? Je voulais savoir également si vous vouliez des lemons xD. Répondez en review! Bisous a toutes (tous?)


	12. Chapitre 12

V_oilà pour la suite! Désolée du retard, mais j'ai des gros problèmes d'internet, j'ai enfin pu la mettre. Voilà un chapitre plus long, différent des autres, un peu une transition. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Je ne l'ai presque pas relu =/. Bonne lecture! _

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12**

**SOIREE IMPROVISEE**

**POV JACOB**

Les semaines s'écoulèrent doucement. J'évitais particulièrement la zone des Cullen, aussi je demeurais volontairement ignorant de la situation de Bella. Je mentirai si je disais que son sort ne m'intéressait plus, mais, et ce grâce à Leah, je trouvais la force de calmer ma curiosité, et mon angoisse quant à ce dernier s'il s'avérait morbide. Pourtant, je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre je devrais l'affronter. Cela faisait déjà trois semaines que le couple était revenu et avec Leah, nous approchions à grand pas de notre premier mois. Nous avions décidé d'un accord commun de s'afficher ensemble dès la date de « moiniversaire » passée. Et cette date c'était… demain. J'avais le trac. Je devais passé chez elle un peu avant le déjeuner, nous avions déjà prévu le plan de la journée. Flippant, je vous l'affirme.

« Jake? A quoi tu penses? » murmura la voix la plus belle au monde.

Nous étions installé dans l'herbe, près de la falaise. Les nuages cachaient le soleil mais, au moins, il ne pleuvait pas. Leah était assise entre mes jambes, sa tête appuyée contre mon torse, et l'avait redressée afin de me regarder.

« A toi, ma puce. » répondis-je d'une voix amoureuse.

Un sourire charmeur apparut sur ses lèvres si bien dessinées, et elle leva ses bras derrière elle afin de crocheter mon cou et de m'attirer à elle. Elle m'offrit son visage, les yeux clos, tandis que je l'embrassais avec passion, sur la bouche et dans le cou. Ses mains fourragèrent dans mes cheveux coupés récemment, dans mon cou, et un vent frais se mêlant à ces caresses déclencha mes frissons. Pourtant, je fronçais encore les sourcils, et des rides soucieuses demeuraient sur mon front. Le remarquant, Leah se dégagea de mes baisers et retira ses bras d'autour de mon cou. Elle avança, me tournant le dos, et s'éloigna de moi, avant de revenir, face à moi cette fois-ci. La belle jeune fille s'approcha a quelques centimètres de mon visage, nos nez se frôlaient.

« Dit-moi ce qui ne va pas. » ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sérieux.

Je souris. Décidemment, rien ne lui échappait.

« Tout va bien. C'est juste que… Je me demande tout de même si on ne devrait pas attendre. » dis-je d'un ton hésitant.

Grave erreur. Leah recula, fulminante, se redressa, et me contempla de toute sa hauteur. Appuyé sur mes mains afin de plus facilement redresser le visage, je lui retournait un regard innocent, légèrement aveuglé par la lumière.

« Tu comptes attendre le déluge? Enfin Jacob, cela va bientôt faire un mois que nous sommes ensemble! Et ce n'est pas encore officiel! Tu sais ce que je vis? Obligée de me cacher, de subir les railleries des autres filles, parce que je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé de petit ami! Je sais pourquoi tu réagis comme ça. Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue a te parler, ni pourquoi je suis amoureuse de toi, une chose est sûre, j'ai compris qui tu étais, et je n'ai plus aucune envie de te revoir! » cracha-t-elle.

Ses joues rougies la rendaient sublime. J'adorais lorsqu'elle s'énervait, et ses réactions disproportionnées étaient si comique. Ah! Que je l'aime… Je me redressais, essuyait mon pantalon comme si de rien était, et là voyant qui s'énervait de plus en plus, m'approchait d'elle et lui offrit un baiser pour la faire taire.

« Leah, cesse d'être aussi impulsive. Je trouvais juste cela excitant de se cacher, cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai honte de toi, que je ne pense qu'à moi, que je suis un… comment as-tu dit? Un « sale égoïste? ».

-Hum… N'empêche qu'il va falloir que tu te fasses pardonner mon vieux… répondit-elle d'un ton faussement rancunier. »

Je lui prit son visage entre mes mains, plongeaient mes yeux dans les siens, et jouait avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux lisses.

« On verra ça… Ce soir, 22heures? Proposais-je.

-Pour quoi faire?

-Ah ça, c'est une surprise… » susurrais-je à son oreille d'un ton mystérieux.

Nous nous séparâmes à l'heure du déjeuner. La séparation, c'est toujours le plus difficile. Une seconde loin d'elle et j'avais l'impression d'être à la limite du trépas. Pourtant, plus le temps sans nous voir était long, plus les retrouvailles étaient intenses. Je comptais tout d'abord nous faire une soirée cinéma, après que tout le monde soit couché, et vu qu'il y avait cours demain, peut-être que nous n'aurions croisé personne de notre connaissance. Mais je me rendis vite compte que je voulais en faire plus. Je voulais lui prouver mon amour pour elle. C'est dans des idées bien romantique que je déjeunais en la présence de mon père, mais ce dernier feignit ne s'apercevoir de rien. Pourtant, je savais qu'il avait sûrement tout deviné. Il me connaissait mieux que personne. Je consacrais mon après-midi a préparer cette soirée que j'espérais inoubliable.

**POV LEAH**

J'attendais avec une réelle impatiente la sortie de ce soir. Comme je ne savais absolument pas de quoi il en retournait, je n'avais aucune idée sur ma tenue. J'étais en sous-vêtement et avais étalé sur mon lit plusieurs ensembles différents. Il y en avait en tout six : la décontractée, la tenue qui-n'en-fait-pas-trop, la tenue classe, la tenue sexy, la tenue habillée et enfin la tenue au cas où ne devrions nous transformer. Six ensembles et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais bien pouvoir mettre. Avant, je me fichais pas mal de ma façon de m'habiller, mais depuis un mois, enfin depuis que je suis avec Jake, je prends beaucoup plus soin de moi. Je me maquille, je m'habille d'une manière beaucoup plus féminine. Ceci n'est pas le seul changement, car même les regards changent autour de moi. Je me fais siffler dans la rue, draguer par des garçons, (même par une fille!). J'avais soigneusement évitée la meute de Sam durant ce long mois. Je n'étais pas allée a leur réunion, de toute manière Seth et moi n'avions pas été convié a leur petite « party ». Ce dernier ne se posait pas trop de questions, il se contentait d'ouvrir les yeux comme des soucoupes lorsqu'il me voyait sortir de la salle de bain, soignée.

Alors que je réfléchissais, je remarquais qu'il n'était que 13 heures, qu'il me restait donc encore 9heures avant la sortie, donc 7 heures pour me préparer. Alors, en me mordant les lèvres avec angoisse, je détachais mes cheveux qui étaient noués en un chignon mal fait et entrepris de les peigner, lorsque j'entendis un craquement sonore à ma fenêtre. Je me retournais et aperçut avec horreur que Jared et Paul y était assis, les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte. Je les contemplais avec la même expression, et réalisais, paniquée, ma tenue légère. J'avais choisi mes dessous avec soins, car j'espérais réellement que Jake soit prêt pour conclure avec moi. J'avais déjà couchée avec Sam, et malgré le fait que j'y avais pris plaisir, je n'avais jamais eut envie de lui a ce point. Black m'hypnotisait. J'avais donc choisi un soutient gorge en dentelle blanc qui serrait et redressait parfaitement mes seins et qui les rendaient plus beaux qu'ils n'avaient jamais été, et un string assorti qui s'enlevait avec un nœud situé sur le devant, dans le style corset. Pour la première fois, je m'étais trouvée belle. Mais en aucun cas je n'avais souhaité voir ces deux imbéciles de Jared et Paul à ma fenêtre.

Paniquée, je me levais de ma commode et, tout en cachant ce que je pouvais de mon corps, cherchais quelque chose pour me couvrir. J'attrapais une robe de chambre et l'enfilais en vitesse. Bien évidemment, ces deux ordures n'avaient pas pris la peine de se détourner et me dévoraient des yeux. Je couru jusqu'à la fenêtre, fulminante, puis, sans leur laisser le temps de m'échapper, l'ouvris et saisit fermement leur deux poignets. Ils échangèrent un regard, horrifiés, tandis qu'avec une force que je me découvris je les projetait à l'intérieur de ma chambre. Assis, pitoyables, sur le tapis situé au milieu de ma chambre, ils m'observaient d'un air innocent.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, bordel? » m'exclamais-je, plus vulgaire que je ne l'aurait voulu.

En vérité, je les impressionnais, et ça me plaisait. Pas que j'ai changée pour eux, loin de là, mais le fait qu'il remarque un tel changement et l'apprécie me satisfaisait plus que je ne l'aurait cru. Ils se redressèrent d'un même et impressionnant saut.

« Désolé, Leah… euh… On voulait juste te voir… commença Jared d'un ton hésitant.

-Mais vraisemblablement, ce n'était pas le bon moment » finit Paul avec un clin d'œil et un sourire charmeur.

Ces deux idiots éclatèrent de rire, tandis que je rougissais comme jamais. La haine me pris, et je me mis a trembler, a deux doigts de me transformer. Je voulais devenir louve, me jeter sur eux, lacérés leur chairs si tendre… Hum peut-être pas aussi violemment, mais quand même!

« Vous allez cesser de vous foutre de moi? Pourquoi vous êtes venu? Crachais-je en les montrant tous les deux d'un doigt tremblant.

-Tu veux la vérité, ou la fausse vérité ? Demanda Jared.

-Les deux, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Et bien en fait, tu nous manque réellement Leah. Ton caractère si doux et profond, ta douceur, ton amour et ta tendresse n'a d'égale que ta beauté. Alors on a décidé de te rendre visite, afin de prendre de tes nouvelles. Ou alors c'est parce qu'on nous a révélé un petit potin croustillant à ton sujet, et qu'on veut connaître la vérité. A toi de deviner ce qui est la vérité, et ce qui est la fausse vérité. Détailla Paul d'un air entendu.

-On t'as raconté quoi?

-Bien joué petite Leah! Et bien nous savons de source sûre que tu as énormément changée ces derniers temps. Tu es nettement plus belle qu'avant. T'es même carrément canon… commença Paul.

-C'est bon. La suite. Le coupais-je, embarrassée mais flattée. »

Paul et Jared échangèrent un regard éloquent et reportèrent leur attention sur moi. En voyant l'étincelle qui brillait dans leurs yeux, je compris qu'ils avaient devinés pour Jake et moi. Paniquée, je ne disais aucun mot. C'était trop tôt. Trop tôt d'un jour, du moins.

« Et bien, a ce qu'il paraît, tu te serais trouvé un nouveau petit ami… expliqua Jared.

-C'est possible. Cela vous étonnerait tant? Demandais-je, d'un air faussement étonné.

-Et ce petit ami ne serait pas en la personne de Jacob Black?, poursuivit Paul sans répondre à ma question. »

Je m'étais plus ou moins attendue à cette question, néanmoins dès qu'elle fut posée ma tête se vida de toutes idées de réponses. J'écarquillais les yeux, serrais les poings et secouais la tête d'un air exaspéré.

« Et même si c'était le cas, en quoi cela vous regarderait? Répliquais-je d'un ton acide.

-Et bien… Cela nous surprendrait beaucoup. Sam se pose de drôles de questions en ce moment… répondit Jared d'un ton qui se voulait mystérieux. »

Sam. Je n'en avait rien a faire. Quoiqu'il est pu penser, sa vie ne m'intéresse plus. Bien évidemment, c'est faux. J'avais été follement amoureuse de lui, il est évident que j'avais encore de l'attachement à son égard, du moins après la haine que je lui voue aujourd'hui.

« Je n'ai que faire de ce que Sam ou d'autres membres de votre pathétique meute puissent penser.

-Ca, c'est bien ce que tu dis, Leah.

-Et c'est bien ce que je pense.

-Je pense qu'il aurait voulu que tu viennes le voir. »

Ils avaient dû le lire dans ses pensées, lorsqu'ils étaient transformés. Cet abrutit n'avait pas su bien cacher ses pensées, a moins qu'il n'ai justement désiré que Jared et Paul viennent m'en parler, afin d'organiser une rencontre.

« Je n'ai aucun compte a rendre à Sam, qu'il reste à sa place, autrement dit loin de moi. Et c'est valable pour vous aussi. » crachais-je, hostile.

Ils hochèrent la tête, levèrent les mains en geste de soumission et enjambèrent la fenêtre. Jared sauta, après un signe de tête a mon égard, mais Paul ne sauta pas de suite. Il se retourna, se pencha par la fenêtre.

« N'empêche, ça a fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir. On ne t'as jamais vraiment détesté, et tu sembles avoir réellement changé, alors… » prononça-t-il d'une voix très mal assurée.

J'hochais simplement la tête, lui adressait un pâle sourire. Il me le rendit, puis se prépara sauter, hésitant, comme s'il voulait ajouter quelque chose. Je lui adressait un regard interrogateur, puis il sauta sans plus de commentaires.

* * *

_Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? La suite avant mardi, promis =D._


	13. Chapitre 13

**_A_**_lors voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, elle est différente xD je trouve. Donnez-moi votre avis surtout. Bonne lecture =)._

**CHAPITRE 13**

**LA SURPRISE**

**POV LEAH**

21h30, j'avais déjà pris ma douche, m'étais rasée parfaitement et avais appliquée une crème hydratante sur les jambes. J'avais optée pour la tenue classe, c'était celle qui regroupait le plus de tenue en une. Un jean noir très moulant, un haut au décolleté vertigineux, serrant ma taille fine brillant aux carreaux argentés, qui faisait très soirée. J'avais choisi avec soins des bracelets noirs et argents, large, un collier noir collé au cou ainsi qu'une montre argenté appartenant à ma mère. J'avais des escarpins argentés, et une pochette assorties. J'avais bouclé mes cheveux, les avaient relevés en chignon, mais qui retombaient derrière en cascade. Seule ma frange était lisse. Le maquillage, léger mais qui faisait ressortir mes yeux et mes lèvres, étaient parfaitement approprié. J'ajoutais un peu de blush, très légèrement, afin de rehausser mes pommettes. Devant le miroir, je me contemplais avec des yeux ronds. Cela faisait bien des années que je n'avais pas pris autant soin de moi, et pour la première fois, je me trouvais belle. Pour la première fois je savais que je pourrais plaire, et je me renvoyais par l'intermédiaire de ma propre image un sourire éclatant de blancheur. Je me tournait, observait dans tous les sens ma tenue.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et on entra sans me demander la permission d'entrer.

« Leah, je voulais savoir si… commença mon abrutit de frère. »

Seth s'arrêta sur le bas de la porte, me regarda de haut en bas, l'air traumatisé. J'aurais voulu l'agresser comme je l'aurait fait d'habitude, mais son expression était si comique que je ne réussis qu'à éclater de rire.

« Mais Leah! Où vas-tu, comme ça? » s'exclama-t-il.

Je me figeais. Il ne fallait surtout pas que ma mère sache pour ma sortie nocturne secrète de ce soir. Je filais vers Seth et plaqua un doigt sur sa bouche.

« Ecoute petit frère. Ceci est notre secret. Je sors ce soir, et si demain j'apprends que maman est au courant, je saurais que c'est toi qui m'aura balancé. Et crois-moi, je te filerai une raclée dont tu te rappelleras toute ta vie! » le menaçais-je.

Seth se contenta d'hocher la tête, les yeux écarquillés, et je le lâchai pour le laisser partir. Cependant, il n'en fit rien. Il m'observa alors que je mettais dans ma pochette mon maquillage, mon portable et un peu d'argent. Je me redressait. 21h50, il n'allait plus tarder. Ma mère était sûrement déjà couchée.

« Leah, euh… tu es vraiment très belle ce soir. J'espère que ton rencart se passera bien. » murmura mon frère d'un ton hésitant avant de s'éclipser rapidement par la porte.

Je n'avais pas eut le temps de le remercier. Son compliment m'avait touché, cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas fait de compliment sur mon physique. Du moins, pas d'une façon aussi sincère. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à ma glace, retoucha deux trois petites choses, sortis pieds nus, les escarpins à la main, et descendis silencieusement par l'escalier. J'aperçus dans le couloir la lumière de la chambre de Seth allumé, et de celle de ma mère ne s'échappait que le bruit de ses ronflements. Soulagée, je vérifiais d'en bas que ma porte était bien fermée, puis m'élança dehors. Je me chaussais tranquillement, lorsque j'entendis des bruits de pas. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque je l'aperçu.

**POV JACOB**

J'étais fin prêt. J'avais déjà tout préparé, et il était temps de partir. Je portais un smoking bleu marine d'une certaine marque, parfaitement à l'aise, quoiqu'un peu stressé. J'espérais réellement que cette soirée allait lui plaire. Mais au moment de partir, je fus intercepté par un Jared et un Paul vraisemblablement très excités.

« Jake!! Devine la nouvelle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a les mecs? Demandais-je d'un ton pressé.

-Tous les chasseurs ont abandonnés la traque. Puisque ça fais bien longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eut de morts dans le coin, ils ont décidés de se rabattre dans une ville au Sud du Canada, il paraît qu'un ours sauvage attaquerait la population. On est tranquille!

-Ouais c'est super les gars, mais là, j'ai pas trop le temps…

-Ah oui autre chose : tu savais que le père de Bella, Charlie, flirtait régulièrement avec Sue Clearwater? C'est pas dingue comme histoire, ça? »

Exaspéré, je consultais ma montre, mais au moment où je partais, Jared et Paul me retenait, avec de plus en plus d'insistance. Je finis par croire qu'ils le faisaient exprès. Bientôt une demi-heure de retard…

**POV LEAH **

Il était là, devant moi. Après des mois sans le voir, sa présence me frappa en plein cœur. Que faisait-il là? Il avança vers moi, d'un pas irrégulier et mal assuré, s'arrêtant pour se retourner de temps à autre, comme s'il avait peur qu'on l'ai suivi. Lorsqu'il arriva à ma hauteur, je feins de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

« Leah? C'est toi? Demanda le jeune homme d'une voix surprise.

-Qui d'autre? Rétorquais-je sèchement.

-Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton tempérament de feu…

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre dans les parages, Sam? »

Sam me retourna un regard blessé. Je le faisais souffrir en me comportant ainsi. Je savais que je le faisait culpabilisé. Et c'était tant mieux. J'étais heureuse de sa douleur, parce qu'il avait causé la mienne. C'est avec égoïsme que je me délectais de sa culpabilité. A présent, son regard n'exprimait que remord, et non pitié. Car je n'avais cependant jamais apprécié la pitié, je la haïssais même.

« Je suis venu pour te voir. Pour voir comment tu vas.

-Foutaise! Toi et les autres, vous ne vous êtes jamais souciés de moi. Pour le feriez-vous aujourd'hui?

-Les choses changent, Leah. »

Je ne supportais pas d'entendre mon prénom sortir de sa bouche. Après tout, c'est lui qui l'avait souillé. C'est a cause de lui que j'ai eut ce tempérament, cette haine d'autrui jamais rassasiée. Heureusement, depuis que j'ai Jake, cette mauvaise passe de plusieurs années s'était enfoui au font de moi. Mais face à Sam, ce soir, et ce malgré mon amour pour Jacob, elle refait surface. Je tremble, j'ai mal au ventre, j'ai la sensation qu'on m'arrache le cœur. Cela ne finira donc jamais?

«Et bien, comme tu peux le voir, les choses vont bien. J'attends quelqu'un alors, si tu le veux bien, casse-toi. Répondis-je d'un ton faussement satisfait.

-J'ai appris pour toi et Jacob, Leah.

-Rien n'est officiel.

-Pour moi, ça l'est, Leah. C'est lui que tu attends, je présume. »

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette manie de m'appeler systématiquement par mon prénom? Comme si ça lui plaisait de le répéter encore et encore, ou bien juste pour m'exaspéré, ce qui était chose faite.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire? Va retrouver ma ravissante et gentille cousine, et laisse-moi vivre ma vie.

-Alors c'est donc ça! Tu es encore amoureuse de moi. »

Je pris cette phrase comme une gifle. Comment pouvait-il croire une chose pareille, alors que je viens de lui annoncer officieusement que je sortais avec Jake?

« Pardon? M'exclamais-je, outrée.

-Et bien, tu quittes ma meute. Ensuite, tu m'évites constamment. Maintenant, tu te maquille, tu t'habilles de manière… sexy, et tu m'annonces que tu sors avec Black. Pour finir, tu continues de traiter Emilie avec irrespect, dans ce cas là avec ironie, donc j'en conclu que tu fais tout ça pour me rendre jaloux, comme tu es jalouse d'Emilie. »

J'éclatais de rire. Un rire sincère, car cette situation m'amusait réellement. Sam pensait que je faisais tout ça pour lui et pour lui seul! Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser que j'ai pu tourner la page. Mais à la fin de mon rire, je perdais mon sourire, et la haine refit surface.

« Si je te dis que tu n'as rien avoir avec cette histoire, tu ne me croiras pas. Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi? Parce que tu penses qu'il est impossible qu'une autre personne puisse m'aimer. Tu m'as détruite, réduite au silence durant plusieurs années, et tu ne supporte pas l'idée qu'un autre prenne ta place, que j'oublie ma douleur. Tu te fais passer pour l'ex petit ami adorable, compréhensible, à l'écoute, qui veux le bonheur de sa pauvre petite Leah l'insupportable, alors que personne ne veut d'elle. Mais au font, je sais que tu n'es qu'un salop, un homme sans cœur, tu ne veux que mon malheur, car il contribue à ton bonheur. »

Après avoir entendu une telle tirade, Sam resta bloqué, la bouche ouverte. Pendant un moment, je cru même qu'il allait pleurer.

« Ecoute Leah, l'imprégnation est une chose qu'on ne peut pas éviter! Je t'aimais réellement, mais je me suis imprégné d'Emilie. Tu veux que je t'avoue quelque chose? J'ai l'impression que mon imprégnation envers ma fiancée change. Pas qu'elle diminue en force, loin de là, mais qu'elle est plus proche de l'amitié que de l'amour. En fait, c'est depuis que tu as quitté la meute. Tu me manque, Leah. »

Je reçus la tirade de la même façon que lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il sous-entendait?

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je pense que je suis capable d'avoir de nouveau des sentiments pour toi. Je pense que c'est ce qui est entrain de se produire. » poursuivi-t-il, ses yeux encrés dans les miens.

Choquée, je ne bougeais plus. Je me contentais de l'observer, indéchiffrable. Il se rapprocha, j'aurai voulu reculer, mais je ne contrôlais plus mon corps. Il s'arrêta a quelques centimètres de moi, je sentais presque son corps contre le mien. Avec un soupir, il passa sa main sur ma joue et la caressa délicatement. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je n'appréciais pas du tout ce contact. J'étais définitivement insensible à son charme. Il se pencha et effleura ma bouche d'un baiser très doux, qui m'écœura plus qu'autre chose. Son baiser se fit plus pressant, plus audacieux, mais je n'y répondais pas. Pourquoi ne réagissais-je pas? Un craquement se fit entendre, et je trouvais enfin la force de reculer, paniquée par ce qui venait de se produire. Je constatai avec horreur qui était arrivé.

**POV JACOB**

J'avais enfin réussi à m'échapper des griffes de ces deux imbéciles de Paul et Jared. J'avais courut jusqu'à la maison des Clearwater, le plus vite possible. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'elle me pardonnerait pour cette demi-heure d'attente. J'arrivais par les bois, et commençait à entrevoir la maison. Je débouchais sur l'arrière de la maison. Toutes les lumières étaient déjà éteintes. Ne la trouvant pas à l'arrière, je contournais la maison afin de me retrouver dans la cour principale. J'aperçus d'abord deux silhouettes collés l'une à l'autre. Sceptique, je m'approchais d'avantage, silencieusement. Puis apparut une magnifique jeune fille, qui n'était autre que Leah Clearwater. Je ne l'avais jamais connu aussi belle. Mais face à elle, Sam. Chef de la meute adverse. Ex petit ami de Leah, imprégné d'Emilie. Les deux jeunes gens s'embrassaient plutôt fougueusement. Ce fut comme un poignard en plein cœur. Comment avait-elle pu me faire ça? Brisé le cœur deux fois de suite, par Bella et par elle. Deux belles jeunes femmes, sans cœur, hypocrites et joueuses. La douleur se mêla à la surprise, puis à la haine. Ce mélange d'émotions me fit trembler de la tête au pied, tandis que je marchais à présent d'un pas plus rapide. Je marchais sur une branche, mais je m'en fichais. Leah s' écarte vivement de Sam, l'air paniqué, et regarda autour d'elle. Son regard s'arrêta sur moi, puis alla de Sam à moi. Je m'élançais, mâchoire serrée, jusqu'à eux. L'homme se retourna, imperturbable, et m'observa arrivé. A sa hauteur, je n'attendis pas quelques politesses verbales, et lança mon poing en plein dans son nez. S'il n'avait pas été Alpha d'une meute de loup-garou, son nez aurait sûrement été brisé. Mais au lieu de ça, exaspéré plus que surpris, il élança a son tour un coup de poing dans mon torse, dur comme de la pierre. Même si cela ne m'avait pas fait aussi mal qu'à un humain, ce geste amplifia ma fureur. Le cri horrifié de Leah retentit alors que je tremblais et que je me transformais. Je lançais un mugissement, et plongea mes yeux revolvers dans ceux de Sam. Ce dernier comprit le duel, se transforma et s'élança dans la forêt. Je le suivis en mugissant, n'ayant qu'une envie, mordre son arrière-train. Seulement, nous étions des Alphas, et en Alphas nous devions nous battre. Je l'avais provoqué en duel, il avait accepté. Je lui laissait le choix du lieu, de toute façon j'étais bien trop en colère pour réfléchir à ça. Leah s'était transformée a son tour et nous suivait, affolée.

« Jake arrête! Je te jure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Jake il m'a embrassé, je n'ai rien pu faire! Laisse-moi t'expliquer! Jacob, arrête-toi, je dois te parler. Je… je t'aime! » hurlait-elle dans mon esprit.

Même si c'était bien la première fois qu'elle me le disait, je ne relevai pas et ne répondit pas a cet harcèlement mental. Nous arrivâmes sur la plage, nous avions beaucoup courut. Là il se retourna, seul la pleine lune nous éclairait. Sans plus de cérémonie, le grand loup noir s'élança sur moi, avec une ardeur qui me surprit tout d'abord. Ses dents effleurèrent ma gorge, et ma haine m'acheva littéralement. Jamais je n'avais été aussi en colère, aussi mal en point. Je me jetais sur lui, le mordait, le griffait, de toutes mes forces. Nous saignons déjà, nous hurlions, c'était un combat acharné, violent, plus que jamais. Auparavant, jamais nous ne nous étions battu de cette façon là. Mais au bout d'un temps que je ne saurait définir, Leah cessa de hurler dans mon esprit et s'élança entre nous. Trop tard, nos coups étaient déjà lancés, impossible à arrêter. Mes dents se refermèrent sur son dos avec violence, et je sentis son sang ruisseler dans ma bouche. Les énormes pattes pleines de griffes de Sam lui lacérèrent le flan, et avec un hurlement de douleur Leah s'étala, tremblante. Elle redevint humaine, et j'aperçus avec horreur la marque profonde et sanguinolente de mes dents sur son dos, et les griffes qui l'étaient tout autant. Mon cœur ne fit qu'un tour, je lançais un regard plus qu'haineux à Sam, lui aussi paniqué. Je me retransformai en humain, je n'avais que faire de ma nudité. Je portais Leah, et courut jusque chez elle. Sam me suivait, honteux, en retrait. J'enfilais un jean et un T-shirt, prenait une paire de basket à Seth, trop petite, habillait Leah d'un jean et d'un haut en faisant très attention de ne pas lui faire de mal, en entaillant le tissu aux endroits adéquats. Je l'emmenais à l'hôpital. Je déclarai l'avoir trouvée ainsi dans la forêt, et on la mit en soin d'urgence. Elle perdait beaucoup de sang. Une fois retourné en salle d'attente, je rejoignis Sam, anxieux.

« Je suis désolé Jake, c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé. Je pensais qu'elle en aurait envie, mais en fait, non. C'est ma faute. Prononça-t-il d'un ton désespéré.

-Ca tu peux le dire. Je te le ferai payer, Sam. Mais plus de cette façon là. Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches d'elle. Ce qui est arrivé ce soir est une tragédie. Tu pensais qu'elle faisait tout ça pour te rendre jaloux, tu lui as fait des avances, je suis arrivé et nous nous sommes battu. Elle s'est mise entre nous, et voilà où nous en sommes. Nous sommes deux Alphas débiles et égoïstes. Je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner. »


End file.
